Une rose sans épines
by White Assassin
Summary: "Tu es comme une rose sans épines, j'attends le jour où tu pourras les faire pousser." Je le quittai, pensant à ces mots terriblement vrais. Jamais je n'avais fait quoi que ce fût pour protester, et toujours j'avais fait ce que l'on me demandait. "J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on m'a ordonné sans répliquer... Ce serait donc parce que je n'ai pas le courage de refuser!" / Traduction
1. Le costume blanc

**Rosa sin espinas**

**Une rose sans épines**

**Base** : FMA (UA!)

**Disclaimer** : La fic ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'espagnol de la fic de Marieth -ô comme j'adore cet auteur ! TvT-, intitulée « _Rosa sin espinas_ », soit, en français, « _Une rose sans épines_ ».

**Genre** : Romance – Tragédie – Yaoi (Edvy)

**Résumé** : « Tu es comme une rose sans épines, j'attends le jour où tu pourras les faire pousser. » Sur ce, je le quittai, pensant à ces mots terriblement vrais. Jamais je n'avais fait quoi que ce fût pour protester, et toujours j'avais fait ce que l'on me demandait. « J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on m'a ordonné sans répliquer... Ce serait donc parce que je n'ai pas le courage de refuser ?! »

**Note de la traductrice**: Je reprends du service ! (encore!) Et avec une fic à chapitres, en plus !

Que dire sur cette fic ? Que déjà, vous ne la trouverez pas sur fanfiction (je parle du texte original), car elle est, comme les trois quarts des fics de Marieth, sur un autre site. Je ne vous dis pas la joie quand j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à lire (et à traduire!) *.* J'avais des étoiles dans les yeux xD Pour rappelle, de Marieth, j'ai déjà traduit « _La isla se hunde_ » et « _La ultima noche_ »... Donc pour ceux qui connaissent, non, cette histoire ne dérogera pas à la règle : il s'agit d'un drame. Et je dirais même plus : d'une tragédie (bon, pas d'histoire de dieux furax ou quoi, maaaiiis... On a l'impression que le destin en veut aux protagonistes).

Aussi ! Le contexte, UA, est très particulier (et expliqué par Marieth ci-dessous). Pour ma part, j'essaierai également au mieux de retranscrire en français toutes les coutumes du pays de l'auteur dont est imprégnée la fic. Ce qui la rend, d'ailleurs, très intéressante. Outre le fait de nous proposer une histoire intense, émouvante et rondement menée, le récit est parsemé d'éléments culturels réels qui enrichiront votre lecture.

Un dernier petit mot sur le fond ? Personnellement, cela reste et restera probablement l'une des plus belles histoires que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire, et certainement de traduire. Pourtant, de base, je n'accroche pas aux UA, mais j'avoue m'être sentie terriblement proche, à la fois du personnage principal, grâce à la première personne... Mais aussi du second protagoniste.

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, car apprécier ce chef d'œuvre ne se fera pas sans larmes.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Me revoilà avec une autre de mes histoires sans prétention... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je ne les utilise que pour vous divertir un peu._

_Avant de lire : Cette idée m'est venue alors que j'étais en cours de Méthodologie. Si vous trouvez quelques mots étranges dans le texte, c'est que je fais référence à des éléments de mon pays (pas beaucoup, juste quelques uns). De toute façon, Edward expliquera tout ce qu'il se passera (à la première personne)._

_Toute l'histoire se déroule dans un petit village de campagne, et je me suis permis de faire en sorte que l'Eglise accepte l'union homosexuelle (on peut toujours rêver...)._

_Bonne lecture (et pardon pour les allusions!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le costume blanc**

Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me diriger vers l'autel au bras d'une personne que je n'aime pas. Pourtant, c'est ainsi. Vous aurez déjà compris ma situation : aujourd'hui, je me marie. Dans quelques heures, je m'unirai à un homme qui est, pour moi, presque un étranger.

Ce matin, je me suis levé tôt pour me préparer : là, je me baigne dans une eau parfumée, à présent pleine de roses. Ma mère et mon frère m'aident ensuite à enfiler le costume blanc, et me disent que je suis à tomber, car mes yeux dorés font ressortir cette couleur si claire. Pour finir, ma mère peigne avec patience et amour mes longs cheveux blonds, pour ensuite les nouer en une tresse. Alphonse, mon petit frère, arrange ma cravate et, tout en me regardant avec tristesse, me demande :

« Grand frère... Tu en es sûr ?

- Ma décision est prise, Al. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

- Mais il doit y avoir une autre solution ! Je ne veux pas que tu te maries avec ce type ignoble !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution : si je ne le fais pas, vous vous retrouverez à la rue.

- Je suis terriblement désolée, Edward. Tout ce qui t'arrive... C'est de ma faute... Mon fils. »

Ma mère était sur le point de pleurer : même recouverts par ses longs cheveux châtains, ses beaux yeux verts étaient devenus brillants à cause des larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, maman. Le seul et unique responsable, c'est cet enfoiré », crachai-je froidement.

J'aurais logiquement dû être en colère contre elle, mais non. Je l'enlaçai avec tendresse pour lui montrer, de ce fait, que je ne lui en voulais pas pour l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Quelqu'un entra soudainement, brisant ce moment émouvant.

Devant nous se trouvait celui qui était à l'origine de tout : par sa faute, nous étions presque à découvert. A cause de ses dépenses inconsidérées, notre petite propriété, la seule chose qu'avait laissé mon père à ma mère, croulait sous les dettes. Tout ça à cause de mon beau-père. Et il était là, vêtu de son costume noir, ses cheveux longs et noirs noués en une queue de cheval, ses yeux jaunâtres posés sur moi, à me diriger un geste de prépotence, ainsi qu'un regard qui m'indiquait qu'il avait gagné. De suite, il brisa le silence de sa voix moqueuse et irritante :

« Il est déjà l'heure. Il est vrai que celui qui porte du blanc se doit d'arriver après celui qui porte du noir, mais... Là, tu ne te presses vraiment pas.

- N'exagère pas, il est encore tôt. »

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il me rappelât les règles d'un mariage traditionnel. Néanmoins, je vais faire une petite pause dans mon récit, puisque après tout, les gens extérieurs au village ne connaissent pas nos coutumes l'Église explique que, lors d'un mariage entre deux hommes, celui qui est toujours puceau est celui qui doit s'habiller en blanc. De plus, c'est lui qui se charge des tâches ménagères propres à la femme. Normalement, l'homme en costume blanc est bien plus jeune que celui en noir ce sont presque toujours des jeunes de quinze ou seize ans, tout comme moi. Je termine ici cette explication, et revient à mon histoire.

Cet homme détestable me parla à nouveau. Quelque chose d'étrange ressortait de lui il semblait... Content.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, morveux, il est l'heure. La voiture t'attend, dehors. »

Il s'adressait à moi avec mépris, même s'il ne se privait pas de montrer le bonheur que lui procurait ce mariage. Voilà l'homme qu'était Kimblee.

Je ne relevai pas. Ma mère me mit entre les mains un bouquet de roses blanches, celui que je devrais offrir à l'église pour terminer la cérémonie, puis embrassa mon front et sortit de la pièce. Mon frère m'enlaça avec force en s'excusant avec tristesse, puis suivit ma mère, non sans, au préalable, adresser un regard assassin à l'autre enfoiré.

Kimblee m'offrit son bras, que j'acceptai par obligation : mon beau-père était celui qui devait m'amener jusqu'à l'autel où se trouverait mon futur époux il monterait dans la voiture avec moi.

Le chemin se fit en silence. A mon arrivée, tout le monde était déjà à l'intérieur, et n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose : ma venue. Nous entrâmes avec lenteur, accompagnés par cette mélodie néfaste : la marche nuptiale.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Notes de fin de chapitre : Avec qui va se marier notre Edward ? J'espère pouvoir vous l'annoncer bientôt. Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic, d'accord ? Merci d'avoir lu !_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : White Assassin


	2. Avant de m'enchaîner

**Rosa sin espinas**

**Une rose sans épines**

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà le second chapitre ! On reste toujours dans une atmosphère solennelle de cérémonie, maaiiis avec un petit flash back pour nous éclairer tout ça ;3

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Avant de m'enchaîner**

Alors que nous marchions jusqu'à l'autel, les commentaires des gens se faisaient entendre. Des choses comme : « Quelle chance il a ! Se marier avec le propriétaire le plus puissant de la région... ! » ou comme : « Je l'envie, je voulais que ce soit ma fille qui se marie avec cet homme si riche. » Personne ne savait ou n'avait la moindre idée de ma souffrance à cet instant. J'avais tout bonnement et simplement été vendu pour sauver notre famille. Nous nous dirigions à pas lents là où se trouvait cet homme aux cheveux verts et longs. Avec sa silhouette, fine et élancée, il ne paraissait pas avoir ses vingt cinq ans, et même s'il était jeune, il restait l'homme le plus puissant et fortuné de la région. Il avait la mauvaise réputation d'être un parieur et de poser des problèmes. Personne ne s'opposait jamais à lui, et celui qui s'y risquait finissait par disparaître. Son nom, c'était Envy. C'était presque tout ce que je savais de lui.

Une fois face à face, Envy et mon beau-père se serrèrent la main, puis Kimblee lui donna officiellement ma main, demandant devant tous, comme il était coutume, qu'il s'occupât de moi comme il le devait. Pure hypocrisie. L'homme aux cheveux verts m'offrit sa main pour nous rapprocher et commencer la cérémonie.

Tandis que celle-ci commençait, moi, j'essayais de comprendre pourquoi, encore, je commettais pareille bêtise. Je me rappelai des jours où j'avais pu avoir un tant soit peu de contrôle sur ma vie... Ainsi que du moment où tout avait commencé.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Moi, à quatorze ans, en train d'étudier en ville. Mon père m'avait envoyé dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles pour m'instruire et, de la même façon, me rendre capable d'administrer au mieux notre fortune. Tous mes maîtres me considéraient comme un génie, et de ce fait, me recommandèrent tous, si bien que je pus entrer directement à l'université. Lors des vacances, je rentrai au village pour voir ma famille et m'éloigner des pressions de la ville. Mon frère, de deux ans mon cadet, étudiait aussi avec moi, mais lui continuait à suivre les cours basiques.

Voilà donc ma vie, normale, et dans un certain sens tranquille. Nous, la famille Elric, n'étions pas spécifiquement riches ou puissants... Mais nous étions respectés.

A quelques mois de mes quinze ans, une terrible nouvelle me parvint : mon père était gravement malade. Je n'eus donc d'autre choix que de laisser de côté mes études et de rentrer dans mon foyer pour me charger des affaires de la famille comme on me l'avait demandé. Alphonse, lui, resta en ville : il n'était pas nécessaire que lui aussi laissât tomber l'école.

Plusieurs mois angoissants s'écoulèrent, et mon père n'allait toujours pas mieux. Les médecins se contentèrent de nous dire qu'il fallait attendre le moment de sa mort avec calme et résignation. Nous fûmes affligés par cette révélation, mais moi... Je ne pouvais pas me laisser abattre : après tout, j'étais celui qui devrait prendre en charge la famille.

Puis, le jour fatidique arriva. Mon père rendit l'âme une froide nuit d'automne. La majeure partie de nos voisins, de ce village que j'aimais, nous accompagnèrent en nous faisant part de leurs condoléances face à cette perte tragique. A la veillée funèbre se trouvait déjà Kimblee : il nous avait toujours observés de loin, jusqu'au jour de l'enterrement où il s'approcha de ma mère, et d'après ce que je savais, lui offrit son aide le jour même. Par courtoisie, elle le remercia et accepta, mais elle restait peu convaincue par ses intentions.

Les jours suivants, nous portions encore rigoureusement le noir pour montrer que nous ne quittions par notre deuil. Ce matin-là, nous étions dans le bureau qui avait appartenu à notre père, et nous écoutions l'avocat qui lisait avec lenteur le testament qui nous ferait connaître le nouveau détenteur de tout ce que nous avait laissé notre père.

« Moi, Van Hohenheim, en pleine possession des mes facultés mentales, lègue mes biens matériels à mon épouse Trisha et à mes fils, Edward et Alphonse. Je laisse à mon avocat le soin de les répartir en trois parts égales. Je demande aussi à mes bien aimés fils de prendre soin de leur mère, et de ne pas la laisser sans protection. Ce sont mes dernières volontés. »

L'avocat se tut un moment pour me regarder, avant de glisser son regard sur ma mère, et sur Al. Puis, avec calme, il déclara ce qui marqua notre disgrâce :

« Monsieur Elric a écrit ce testament en pensant que sa mort adviendrait lorsque ses fils, ou en tout cas le jeune Edward, seraient majeurs. Comme vous le savez, la loi interdit aux femmes de gérer de grandes quantités d'argent (**NA** : _Je regrette d'écrire ce ramassis de bêtises, mais comprenez bien que l'histoire se déroule à une époque relativement machiste._), et les jeunes encore mineurs n'ont absolument aucun moyen de récupérer leur héritage pour l'instant.

- Mais enfin... ! Je me suis chargé des affaires de mon père alors qu'il était malade ! Vous ne pouvez pas venir là et me dire que je ne peux pas continuer à le faire pour la simple raison que je n'ai pas dix-huit ans ! »

J'étais hors de mes gonds, car c'était certain, nous avions la possibilité de continuer à vivre sans manquer de rien et maintenant, juste à cause de formalités, nous nous retrouvions presque à la rue.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, jeune homme, mais je ne peux rien faire. A ce moment-là, votre défunt père était toujours en vie, et de ce fait, aucun problème ne se posait à ce que vous vous en chargiez puisque monsieur Elric faisait figure de support, et tout ce qui pensait était que votre père vous instruisait pour que plus tard vous puissiez vous des affaires. » L'homme se retira en nous laissant en proie à un énorme dilemme.

Ma mère ne cessa de penser à un moyen de résoudre tout cela de la meilleure façon possible, et c'est ce qui amena notre martyr. Elle se rappela que Kimblee lui avait offert son aide, mais ne nous expliqua pas avec exactitude la nature de l'aide qu'il lui avait proposée. Et nous ne pûmes l'éviter : un mois après la mort de papa, Kimblee se maria avec ma mère. Mon frère ne le supporta pas et préféra retourner, tout juste après les noces, en ville, pour continuer ses études. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il avait réussi à convaincre Kimblee de le laisser faire. Moi, je ne pouvais quitter notre demeure, ou plutôt, je ne voulais le faire de peur de ce qu'il se passerait si je m'absentais.

Ma mère lui accorda un pouvoir qui lui octroyait une liberté totale pour administrer ce que nous possédions... Et au même titre, lui permit de provoquer notre ruine. Cet homme passait son temps à gaspiller à droite et à gauche le peu de revenus qui nous parvenaient, et peu à peu, nous nous retrouvâmes sans rien. Dès le début, moi, je passais mon temps enfermé dans la bibliothèque : je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que vînt le jour où je pourrais accéder à la majorité, afin de pouvoir me charger de nos possessions et virer cet enfoiré. Maman gardait le silence, mais elle s'en voulait clairement de s'être attachée à vie à un tel enfoiré.

Un après-midi, je m'installai, pour lire, sur la petite terrasse qu'offrait ce beau jardin de roses que ma mère cultivait avec attention. J'adorais cette tranquillité, qui allait jusqu'à me faire oublier tout ce que nous subissions, et tout ce qui m'entourait... A tel point que je ne me rendis pas compte que quelqu'un m'observait. Mon beau-père prenait un café avec l'un de ses associés les plus importants, et ce ne fut que bien après que je me rendis compte qu'ils discutaient d'une importante dette que notre famille contractait envers la sienne. Une des employées me rapporta la conversation :

« Vous ne pourriez pas me donner un peu plus de temps ?

- Pour qui me prends-tu, Kimblee ? Je sais que tu n'as pas l'argent pour me rembourser.

- Mais... Je pourrais vous payer d'une autre manière, si vous le désirez.

- Convaincs-moi.

- Il y a deux semaines de cela, vous m'avez fait part de votre désir de passer un peu de temps avec mon beau-fils, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment, mais dis-moi... Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Son corps est un véritable appel à la tentation auquel tous voudraient goûter.

- Que diriez-vous de l'avoir rien que pour vous ?

- Continues. Tu m'intéresses.

- Écoutez, voici le marché : vous me pardonnez toutes mes dettes et moi, je vous donne la main d'Edward. Après tout, si c'est moi qui en décide ainsi, il ne pourra pas refuser.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'argent auquel je devrais renoncer... Je ne sais pas.

- Alors que proposez-vous ?

- Je ne t'acquittes pas de tes dettes, MAIS je te donne un temps illimité pour les rembourser.

- Mais les intérêts seront énormes !

- Très bien. En ce cas, je ne retiendrai plus d'intérêts.

- Ça me parle davantage.

- Donc nous avons un accord ?

- Je le crois bien. »

Cette nuit-là, mon beau-père entra dans ma chambre en m'informant de ce qui avait été décidé au cours de cette conversation. Moi, je lui répondis à grand cris que je refusais, mais il ramena l'histoire de la dette sur le tapis, et je ne pus rien objecter de plus. Avant de sortir de ma chambre, il me lança d'un air goguenard :

« Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais posé la main sur toi, même si je te désirais ?

- Non. »

Je lui lançai un regard assassin. Mais d'où se permettait-il de me dire qu'il me désirait ?!

« Parce que je savais qu'on me donnerait beaucoup d'argent pour toi si tu restais pur. Après tout, tu es une marchandise convoitée. »

Il éclata d'un rire sonore avant de disparaître. Moi, j'étais humilié. On m'avait vendu au plus offrant.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Le prêtre nous donnait déjà l'ultime bénédiction, en nous souhaitant un long et heureux mariage. Moi, je ne voulais qu'une chose : disparaître sous terre pas plus tard que tout de suite. Ainsi, je ne perdrais pas dans les bras de cet homme écœurant la seule chose intacte qu'il me restait : ma pureté. Le reste, ce sale enfoiré l'avait déjà vendu.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Désolée si c'est peu, mais comme je n'ai pas d'ordinateur, j'écris dans un cahier, puis je le retape, mais comme je suis plus à l'aise sur le clavier quand j'écris, je... Ah, bref... ! _

_A la prochaine !_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Petite anecdote : Je ne connais pas grand chose aux testaments, aussi, si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous connaît une formule plus appropriée ou plus exacte que « en pleine possession de mes facultés mentales », je suis preneuse. On sait jamais x)

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	3. Célébrations avant la première nuit

**Rosa sin espinas**

**Une rose sans épines**

**Note de la traductrice**: Bon, un peu tard, je l'avoue, mais voilà le chapitre 3 ! (je reprends les cours, ça bouleverse un peu les horaires de publications ^^'). Enfin le mariage ;p J'espère que l'histoire, ainsi que mon travail, saura vous plaire :3 Juste! Comme ce chapitre est très riche en éléments culturels pas forcément très connus... J'ai essayé de traduire au mieux, et ai souvent gardé les mots tels quels, car impossible de trouver des équivalents en français. Pas de panique, tout (normalement) est expliqué, mais si vous rencontrez des problèmes au cours de votre lecture, ou si vous connaissez des mots plus appropriés pour certains éléments... Faîtes-en moi part xp

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Je regrette d'avoir tant tardé, mais j'avais besoin de pratiquer un peu ma technique pour faire les lits (maintenant, je sais ce que je devrai affronter lorsque je serai infirmière)... Et c'est une catastrophe u.u'_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Célébrations avant la première nuit**

Le prêtre nous donnait déjà les dernières bénédictions, mais pour moi, c'était comme s'il était en train de prononcer ma sentence. A la fin du sermon, il déclara ce que l'on n'attendait plus :

« La messe est terminée, les mariés peuvent s'embrasser. »

Et il m'embrassa : il joignit ses lèvres aux miennes, scellant ainsi mon destin. Faire marche arrière n'était plus possible, j'étais enchaîné à un homme que je n'aimais pas par la faute d'un foutu... Non, c'était peut-être aussi ma faute pour n'avoir rien tenté. Envy et moi marchâmes jusqu'à l'autel ou nous devions laisser le bouquet de roses blanches. L'icône de la vierge me lançait un regard plein de miséricorde. Peut-être savait-elle ce que je ressentais, peut-être que ma douleur lui pesait, à elle aussi. Je laissai le bouquet aux pieds de l'icône, la suppliant en silence qu'elle me donnât la force suffisante pour supporter cette vie dont je ne voulais pas.

L'église était vide : tous attendaient dehors que nous sortissions, et dès que nous posâmes un pied hors du bâtiment... On commença à nous lancer dessus des pétales de chrysanthèmes tout en criant des « Félicitations ! » ou « Vive les mariés ! ». Puis, dans le ciel, on entendit les feux d'artifice exploser, tandis que les cloches sonnaient avec joie, sans que je susse vraiment pourquoi. Celui qui était à présent mon époux et moi-même montâmes dans la voiture après avoir reçu les félicitations des invités, et nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à la demeure d'Envy où se déroulerait la suite de la cérémonie. Sur le chemin, il me parla. Ce fut notre première conversation :

« Tu n'as pas l'air content.

- C'est parce que je ne le suis pas », confirmai-je froidement.

« Allons bon ! N'importe quel garçon ou fille souhaiterait être à ta place », fit-il dans un sourire prépotent.

« Je ne crois pas que ces « garçons ou filles » soient au courant que j'ai été vendu au plus offrant.

- Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je me marie avec toi parce que tu me plais. A qui ne plairais-tu pas, d'ailleurs ? Tu es simplement magnifique.

- Tu vas arrêter de te ficher de moi ?! Comme si la dette qu'avait Kimblee envers toi n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! »

J'étais furieux et je sais que je le fis bien savoir. Grave erreur. Il m'attrapa avec force les bras pour que je le regardasse en face, m'enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau. Ça faisait mal. Puis, avec une colère visible, il me parla sévèrement :

« Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne te le dirai pas deux fois ! Ne crois pas que je vais te céder ou supporter chacun de tes caprices ! A présent, je suis _ton_ époux, et tu dois me respecter, ou je t'apprendrai à le faire. Donc soit tu m'obéis de ton plein gré, soit tu le feras de force, c'est compris ?!

- O-Oui. »

J'étais terrifié. Jamais on ne m'avait parlé ou menacé de la sorte, et ses ongles dans mes bras n'aidaient en rien. Finalement, il me relâcha.

« Je préfère. Tu verras bientôt que si tu es obéissant et gentil avec moi, tout se passera bien entre nous. »

A présent, il me souriait. Je ne pouvais croire la facilité avec laquelle son expression ou son humeur changeaient. Si je ne le prenais pas avec des pincettes, le plus probable était qu'il finirait par me battre... Ou même pire. Trop absorbé à penser aux précautions que je devais prendre avec cet homme, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivés à ce qui serait, à partir de maintenant, mon nouveau foyer. Le terrain (pour ce que j'en savais) était énorme, pour ne pas dire immense. La grande demeure qui se dressait sur ce champ vert était majestueuse. Tout était décoré pour l'occasion : de grandes tables garnies de plats savoureux pour accueillir les invités, un groupe qui jouait déjà pour les couples qui se trouvaient là à nous attendre, et des arrangements floraux disposés de façon stratégique de tous côtés, fixés aux piquets des chapiteaux que l'on avait installés pour protéger les invités du soleil. Au loin, dans un lieu prévu à cet effet, on commençait à assembler les châteaux (**White** : _Expliqué plus bas_) qui prendraient feu à la tombée de la nuit : le bouquet final. Bon... Je devais admettre que tout cela était merveilleux . Si je m'étais marié par amour, je serais en train de sauter de joie. Je cessai de tout détailler lorsque Envy m'appela.

« Edward... J'attends de toi que tu te comportes convenablement. Rappelle-toi qu'à présent, tu es mon époux, et que je ne tolérerai pas une fois de plus que tu me manques de respect comme tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me tenir. »

Mon orgueil en prit un coup.

« Très bien. Ah ! Et n'oublie pas.

-Quoi ? »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me donnât d'autres avertissements, mais ce qu'il me répondit me surprit.

« N'oublies pas qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mien, et seulement mien. »

Il me susurra cela à l'oreille. Je préférai ne rien répondre, c'était mieux ainsi, de ne pas répliquer, car au final, c'était lui qui avait raison : l'alliance à ma main gauche me le rappelait. A présent, j'étais à lui... Et à personne d'autre.

La voiture se stoppa près du lieu où aurait lieu la fête. Envy descendit le premier pour ensuite m'aider à descendre. A ce moment, la musique s'arrêta et les applaudissements ne se firent pas attendre : ceux qui nous avaient félicités à l'église en firent éclater à présent. Face à ces gens et leur clameur, moi, je souriais faussement.

Ma mère, Alphonse et Kimblee nous entourèrent. Ce bâtard s'en fut saluer et féliciter Envy, tandis que ma famille restait auprès de moi. Ni Alphonse ni ma mère n'étaient dans le ton du moment : on aurait dit qu'ils assistaient à des funérailles plutôt qu'à un mariage.

« Grand frère... Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout ça m'attriste.

- Al, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal. »

Je l'enlaçai, cherchant à lui transmettre cette sécurité qui lui manquait autant à lui qu'à moi. Nous avions tous deux besoin d'apaisement.

« Si seulement nous étions majeurs... Nous aurions pu éviter tout ça.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de penser à ça, ce qui est fait est fait.

- Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que ce sale type puisse te toucher à sa guise !

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit aussi horrible que tu le dis... »

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui disais cela. Tout ce qui m'intéressait à ce moment était de rassurer mon frère. C'était mon devoir de ne pas l'inquiéter. « Tu sais quoi ? Je lui ai parlé au cours du trajet, et il ne semble pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. »

Heureusement pour moi, je sais très bien mentir. Nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre.

« Il y a des choses que tu ignores, grand frère. »

Tout en disant cela, il baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux grâce à sa frange. Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il cachait quelque chose, ce qui m'inquiéta.

« Qu'entends-tu par là, Al ? Est-ce quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Non, ce n'est rien, mais... Je t'en supplie : tu dois faire très attention. Ce type est très violent et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et pense plutôt à t'occuper de maman pour moi. »

Je l'enlaçai à nouveau, puis il partit s'entretenir avec notre mère. Elle s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser le front et les joues avec amour, inquiétude et... Culpabilité.

- Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai à cet instant pour te garder à mes côtés, mon fils... Je suis désolée... C'est de ma faute, car... »

Je ne supportai plus de l'écouter. La voir ainsi me faisait mal, de ce fait...

« Je ne veux plus que tu t'excuses. Si j'ai fait ça, c'était parce que je le voulais.

- Mais...

-Assez, maman. Si tu recommences à t'excuser en ma présence, je te jure que je t'en voudrai. »

J'étais cruel avec elle. Je savais que cela la peinait profondément de me voir dans cette situation, mais sa santé était fragile, et elle l'avait toujours été, alors... Je ne voulais pas la voir ainsi, je voulais la calmer.

« Comprends-moi : ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça... En plus, tu peux faire une rechute... Rappelle-toi que la dernière fois, tu es restée au lit pendant un mois.

- Alors promets-moi que tu rentreras à la maison si cet homme te fait du mal.

- Je te le promets. »

Une promesse factice. Je n'étais pas prêt à rentrer à la maison si c'était pour leur causer des problèmes.

Ce fut à ce moment de la conversation que Kimblee et mon époux se joignirent à nous.

« Ed. J'espère que tu es très heureux de ta nouvelle vie. Envy vient de me dire qu'il te traiterait comme il le doit, mais... Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour t'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. »

A cet instant, mes poings tremblèrent, tant de fureur que d'impuissance. Je ne pouvais pas croire l'impudence de cet homme. Il souhaitait de ma part une reconnaissance qu'il savait inexistante ! Je préférai me taire.

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire, imbécile. Je ne voudrais pas que mon époux finisse avec les mains abîmées. »

Envy avait remarqué que la force exercée sur celles-ci commençait à me blesser. Je pensais qu'il se préoccupait de moi, mais...

« Mon partenaire se doit d'être toujours splendide et présentable. Ce serait une honte de me présenter avec lui, si ses mains sont égratignées. »

… Je me trompais. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était que je fisse bonne figure. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'une parure de plus, un objet dont il pourrait se vanter dans la rue ou auprès de ses amis.

Une fois cette conversation terminée, nous continuâmes à recevoir les félicitations des invités qui ne les avaient pas encore présentées. Une fois cette obligation sociale achevée, le petit orchestre, qui finissait de s'installer, nous fit signe, et à raison : il était temps pour les jeunes mariés que nous étions d'ouvrir la valse. Au centre de la piste de danse, nous nous arrêtâmes l'un en face de l'autre, et lorsque le morceau commença, nous nous mîmes à danser. Je dus l'admettre, Envy se mouvait bien : il était habile, et ses mouvements étaient fluides et élégants.

A la fin du morceau, tous applaudirent, et lorsque le bruit cessa, le chef d'orchestre invita tous les convives à danser un moment à nos côtés. Lorsqu'ils s'approchaient pour danser avec moi ou mon mari, ils plaçaient dans nos costumes un billet accroché par une épingle. Ce n'est pas que nous avions besoin d'argent, ça, Envy roulait dessus, mais c'était la tradition (**NA** : _C'est ce qui se fait habituellement ici, dans mon pays. Chaque personne qui danse avec le ou la mariée se doit de lui accrocher un billet_). Nous terminâmes avec dix mille pesos (**White** : _monnaie. Ne me demandez pas ce que ça équivaut en euros u.u'_), en billets.

Je n'eus presque pas le temps de parler à ma famille : je devais rester aux côtés de mon mari à m'occuper des invités. Il me semble que tous se divertissaient en dansant, mangeant ou simplement en buvant, et tout continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'arrivât le moment de lancer le bouquet. A partir de celui que l'on offre à l'église, on en réalise un autre pour le lancer aux jeunes filles célibataires. Je suis sûr que vous savez déjà pourquoi, mais si non, je vous l'explique : on dit que celle qui attrape le bouquet sera la prochaine à se marier. C'est la même chose pour les jeunes hommes, sauf qu'eux essayent d'attraper (ou de fuir) la boutonnière de fleur que le marié arbore sur le revers de sa veste.

Envy m'aida à monter sur une chaise au centre de la piste. Dans mon dos se trouvaient toutes les femmes célibataires de la fête, attendant le moment où je me déciderais à lancer le bouquet pour se bousculer pour lui. Je l'envoyai par dessus mon épaule, puis descendit de la chaise pour voir quelle fille avait attrapé l'objet tant convoité : c'était Winry Rockbell, la petite-fille de Pinako Rockbell, l'unique médecin des environs. Cette fille était très belle, avec ses cheveux longs et blonds, un peu plus clairs que les miens, et ses yeux bleu ciel. Une rumeur courait comme quoi, comme toutes les femmes de la famille Rockbell, elle avait un caractère fort et farouche. Néanmoins, parallèlement, il se disait aussi qu'elle était très douce et gentille : un excellent parti si on cherchait une agréable épouse avec qui partager sa vie.

A présent, c'était au tour des jeunes hommes célibataires. Envy grimpa sur la chaise sur laquelle j'étais auparavant et lança la boutonnière de fleur. Cela me procura un peu de joie de voir que c'était mon petit frère qui avait attrapé le petit objet sans même l'avoir voulu. Ce fut l'unique moment où je souris avec sincérité. Mon mari proposa que les deux chanceux dansassent ensemble sur un morceau, pour voir s'ils auraient l'envie de se marier cette même nuit. Les deux acceptèrent, rouges de gêne. Apparemment, l'idée ne leur déplut en rien puisqu'ils continuèrent à danser ensemble même après que le groupe et l'orchestre s'en fussent allés.

Il était déjà tard, et il était temps de mettre le point final à la fête. Le dernier événement pour les invités étaient les deux châteaux, que l'on préparait pour y mettre feu (**NA** : _Les « châteaux » sont des structures de matière légère (je crois) recouverts de feux d'artifices qui forment des roues mobiles, des écriteaux ou des chiffres, et qui s'embrasent peu à peu. Les roues se mettent à rouler __par la force exercée par les feux d'artifices collés à elles, puis prennent feu par endroits. La dernière partie (celle tout en haut), appelée « couronne », est la seule qui se détache de la structure et monte dans le ciel, propulsée par les fusées en elle. C'est tout_).

Envy et moi-même nous excusâmes auprès des invités et entrâmes dans la « suprême demeure », pour nous diriger jusqu'à notre chambre. C'était notre première nuit ensemble, la première d'une longue série, et cela m'angoissait et me répugnait. Je m'offrirais à cet homme et perdrais tout ce qui me restait d'immaculé et de pur. Au dehors, les feux d'artifices célébraient une union non désirée, un mariage de convenance et dépourvu d'amour. Ce jour-là, on fêta des noces qui ne promettaient que malheur et souffrance, qui débuterait cette nuit-là... La nuit de noces.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Ce qui se passera au prochain chapitre sera mon premier lemon, alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il n'est super, s'il-vous-plaît !_

_A la prochaine !_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	4. La nuit de noces

******Rosa sin espinas**

******Une rose sans épines**

******Note de la traductrice**** :** Si vous aviez pris la peine de lire les notes de l'auteur... Nul doute que vous attendiez ce chapitre avec impatience (après tout... De base, on ne va JAMAIS consulter une fic rating M en toute innocence, n'est-ce pas ? xp). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même s'il est très court. N'oubliez pas de mettre un petit commentaire pour faire partager vos impressions (surtout à l'auteur... Qui sait ? Puisqu'elle a posté un review -en espagnol, j'en conviens-, peut-être s'amuse-t-elle à lire les vôtres ? x) ), sur l'histoire comme sur la traduction. Après tout, je ne suis pas parfaite, et si je suis là, c'est d'une part pour vous faire découvrir des histoires, mais aussi pour m'exercer :3 Donc les critiques, tant qu'elles restent constructives, sont plus qu'appréciées ! Sur ce... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

******Note de l'auteur**** : **_Coucou ! Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venue. Comme je vous l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, ce sera mon premier lemon (toutes fics confondues), alors dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je sache si je n'ai pas fait un énorme gaffe._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, et si non, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses._

* * *

******Chapitre 4 : La nuit de noces**

Nous entrions à cet instant dans l'alcôve principale. Notre alcôve. L'endroit était décoré très luxueusement : la coiffeuse et la penderie en acajou étaient très larges, et possédaient de superbes finissions, un tapis sombre étouffait le son de nos pas, des rideaux bleus recouvraient une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin verdoyant, et les rideaux bleu marine du ciel de lit jouaient avec le couvre-lit.

Bien que la chambre fût des plus accueillantes, j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment cet individu me traiterait. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte de suite, mais je me mis à trembler : je sentais que mes genoux pouvaient se dérober à tout moment et me laisser au sol, comme pour implorer la pitié. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes craintes que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'Envy m'avait déjà allongé sur le lit. Il s'empara de mes lèvres avec lascivité et avidité, impatient de me faire sien. Pourtant, il prenait son temps pour profiter de mon corps : il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche pour en parcourir chaque endroit, chaque millimètre avec sa langue avide, savourant chaque recoin. Il frôla ma langue de la sienne pour m'inviter à répondre au baiser, mais ma nervosité m'empêchait tout mouvement. Il n'insista pas plus et rompit le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. A présent, il était en train de parsemer la peau de mon cou de baisers, tout en nous déshabillant. Il y était si habile qu'en quelques secondes, nous nous retrouvâmes torses nus. Il se rapprocha de mon oreille, son souffle se heurtant contre moi me faisant trembler, puis défit à moitié ma tresse, avant de me susurrer à l'oreille, d'une façon sensuelle et provocante, même si je crois qu'il essayait de la rendre tendre :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te traiterai bien, c'est promis. »

Ensuite, il remonta jusqu'à mon cou en le couvrant de baisers et en le suçant, pour me marquer et indiquer au monde que j'étais sien. Il caressait chaque millimètre disponible avec sa langue, s'amusa à cet endroit un moment... Puis glissa jusqu'à mes épaules, continuant à descendre jusqu'à rencontrer l'un de mes mamelons : il l'embrassait et le mordait légèrement, et même si je ne le voulais pas, mon corps me trahit sournoisement et je commençai à gémir, tout bas au début. Tout cela était trop pour moi, et je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage satisfait d'Envy en entendant mes halètements et mes gémissements. Tandis qu'il s'amusait à passer sa langue sur mon nombril, ses mains, elles, se chargeaient de me débarrasser des derniers vêtements qui protégeaient mon corps. Au bout d'un moment passé à être nus tous les deux, lui au-dessus de moi, à me regarder avec désir, je n'en pus plus et me mis à pleurer. Envy se chargea de faire disparaître mes larmes en les léchant, avant de me parler avec patience :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? Il y a peu, tu gémissais et haletais de plaisir... »

Je ne répondis pas, continuant simplement à pleurer en silence. Je gémis de nouveau lorsque je sentis ses mains sur mon membre : il le massait de haut en bas, sur toute sa longueur, m'arrachant des sons que jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir émettre. Je hurlai presque de plaisir lorsque mon mari prit ma virilité en bouche, la savourant comme s'il s'agissait du plat le plus délicieux au monde. Je sentis que je ne pouvais plus en supporter plus, et tentai d'écarter Envy de mon entrejambe. Il ne bougea pas et finit par recevoir toute ma semence entre ses lèvres. Il se les pourlécha puis me dirigea un regard plein de lascivité, accompagné d'un sourire... chaleureux ?

« Tu es aussi délicieux que je l'imaginais. »

Mon visage devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de celui-ci et m'embrassa, me laissant le goût du liquide qu'il avait avalé. Il me parla de nouveau, et sa voix, déjà, était étrange... Comme impatiente. Il m'offrit trois doigts.

« Humidifie-les bien ou ça te fera mal. »

Me faire mal ? Je ne compris pas vraiment à quoi il se référait, puisque après tout... C'était ma première fois. Je fis ce qu'il me demandait : je pris sa main et commençai à lécher ses doigts, ce qui, d'une certaine façon, m'excitait un peu. Envy n'attendit pas plus, retira sa main de ma bouche, puis la rapprocha de mon entrejambe, cherchant mon intimité. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il la caressa. Je gémis légèrement. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de mon oreille, et je fermai simplement les yeux.

« Je veux que tu te détendes. Il se peut que là, ça te fasse mal, mais après... Tu m'en supplieras davantage. »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, j'ouvris d'un coup les yeux et émis un gémissement plaintif : il avait glissé l'un de ses doigts en moi. Il le garda immobile un moment, puis commença à le bouger, chose très désagréable. Au premier doigt se joignit un second, et à présent, le mouvement en moi devint plus supportable. Le troisième doigt, je ne le sentis même pas, car je ressentais déjà, à nouveau, ce plaisir. De ce fait, cela me dérangea un peu lorsqu'il écarta sa main. Il m'écarta cependant les jambes et se positionna entre elles, releva un peu mes hanches, puis d'une main, dirigea son membre palpitant jusqu'à mon intimité, et l'y introduisit avec précaution.

Maintenant, oui, je criais de douleur. Bien qu'il m'ait préparé auparavant, j'avais l'impression qu'il me déchirait en deux : sa virilité était d'une taille considérable. Lorsqu'il fut complètement rentré, il resta immobile, attendant que je m'accoutumasse à l'intrusion. Il me souffla d'une voix rauque et pleine d'impatience :

« Tu es très... étroit... J'adore... »

Lorsque je me détendis un peu, il commença à bouger avec lenteur au début. Ça ne me gênait pas autant qu'au début, ainsi, je commençais à apprécier la sensation de plaisir qui s'emparait de mon corps. La vitesse augmenta, les assauts devinrent plus profonds, et les gémissements inondaient la chambre, la saturant d'une incroyable sensualité. Mes halètements faisaient concurrence à ceux d'Envy.

Ce dernier s'appliqua à me masturber à nouveau, tandis qu'il entrait et sortait de moi. C'était trop de plaisir et je n'en pus plus : je me libérai entre son abdomen et le mien, tout en gémissant avec force. Lui non plus ne tarda pas : quelques mouvements de plus et il atteignit l'orgasme, et je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps en sentant son essence en moi.

Il se sépara avec précaution de moi, se pencha pour ensuite m'étreindre avec force, et s'endormit de suite. Je restai éveillé, et pleurai de nouveau en silence. Pas qu'il m'ait fait mal, non... Mais je me sentais honteux et sale. Moi qui disais haïr cet homme, j'avais pourtant profité de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il avait abusé de moi, puisque je lui avais permis de faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps... De plus, il était mon époux, et avait le droit d'être avec moi dès qu'il en avait envie.

Alors pourquoi pleurais-je ? Parce que, comme toujours, je n'avais rien fait pour me refuser à ce que les autres me disaient ou me faisaient.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Comme indiqué plus haut, faîtes-le moi savoir si c'était bien, car si non, je m'en excuse, et essaierai de m'améliorer._

_J'espère vous revoir bientôt, alors laissez-moi des reviews... Ou je ne publierai rien !_

… _Je blague, de toute façon, je publierai dès que je pourrai !_

_Je vous adore, bye !_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	5. Deux humiliations et un triomphe

******Rosa sin espinas**

******Une rose sans épines**

******Note de la traductrice**** : **Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres qui m'a demandé pas mal de travail xp J'espère qu'il vous plaira (là, on aborde davantage le quotidien de la nouvelle vie d'Edward) :3 Bonne lecture ;p

* * *

******Note de l'auteur**** :****_ J_**_e sais que je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir tant tardé, mais essayez de me comprendre : les examens, les tâches ménagères, le manque de sommeil et d'inspiration ne font pas bon ménage avec mes fics._

_J'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre plus long car il est très probable que je tarde à en publier un autre, mais une fois rentrée de vacances, je passerai tout mon temps à écrire !_

_Je dédie donc ce chapitre à Edith, Lucero, Chikori, Nana, Sandra, Silvia, Rosario et toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont donné leur appui en ces jours pour continuer à écrire malgré tout._

_C'est tout._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Deux humiliations et un triomphe**

Le soleil entrait par un petit entrebâillement entre les rideaux, et sa lumière heurta mon visage, me tirant peu à peu du sommeil. Je me sentais un peu fatigué, et supposai qu'il était tard puisqu'Envy n'était déjà plus dans la chambre. Je me levai pour chercher mes vêtements qu'on s'était chargé de ramener de ma maison la veille, puis me hâtai en premier lieu de chercher mes sous-vêtements, car je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais toujours nu, jusqu'à ce que la douleur entre mes jambes se fît sentir. Je me rappelai de tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de notre première nuit ensemble. J'étais toujours honteux de m'être comporté de la sorte : cela avait été quelque peu agréable malgré tout... Mais ça n'en était pas moins indécent, ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'on m'avait enseigné à l'église : ces « unions » ne doivent se faire si l'un était plein de désir et de lascivité, car elles doivent être un bel acte d'amour au cours duquel tu montres que tu donnes tout de toi à cette personne. Le plaisir corporel ne vient qu'après, l'essentiel, dans ce cas, est le sentiment que tu exprimes (**NA** : _Opinion d'une amie_).

J'avais enfin terminé de me vêtir et de peigner ma tresse. Je portais toujours des couleurs sombres, et aujourd'hui, c'était du bleu marine. Je sortis de la chambre pour me diriger vers la salle à manger. Là-bas se trouvait mon époux, en train de petit-déjeuner. Il dirigea ses yeux jusqu'à moi et me sourit comme il savait si bien le faire : d'une façon goguenarde.

« Il était temps que tu te réveilles ! Je laisse couler pour cette fois, mais seulement parce que je t'ai bien épuisé cette nuit.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit si tard que ça, n'exagère pas »

Je rougis à cause de ses derniers mots. Mais ce sale type ne savait-il donc pas faire preuve de décence ?

« J'avais oublié que tu ne connais pas le quotidien de cette maison, ni les règles que tu dois y observer. En premier lieu, nous petit-déjeunons tous les jours, et sans exception, à six heures trente. Aujourd'hui, nous le faisons un peu plus tard à cause de la cérémonie d'hier. Ensuite, tu n'as pas à sortir de la maison sans mon accord, et seulement pour approvisionner le garde-manger. Lorsque tu t'apprêtes à sortir pour aller au marché ou à n'importe quel autre endroit, une servante t'accompagnera.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te tromper avec le premier qui me fera des avances ? »

Même si je n'aimais pas Envy, je n'allais pas pour autant le trahir de cette façon. Je ne suis pas un prostitué qui se laisse prendre à chaque coin de rue, mais une personne décente.

« Non, mais... Qui me garantit que les autres abrutis du village ne vont pas essayer de te mettre la main aux fesses ? Avec le joli petit cul que tu as, c'est difficile de ne pas toucher, crois-moi.

- Ce que tu peux être grossier. »

Sérieusement, je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir le supporter : ce type était d'un vulgaire...

« Si tu as l'intention de m'énoncer les habitudes de cette maison et tes règles, fais-le, plutôt que de parler de moi de cette façon.

- Très bien... ! Pas la peine de t'énerver. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'accompagneras où et quand je le voudrai.

- J'ai le droit de refuser ?

- Non. Si je te dis qu'on va quelque part, tu viens. Ah ! J'ai failli oublier : à partir de maintenant, tu te chargeras de tout ce qui est relatif à la maison. J'espère que tu sais bien t'y prendre, et sans dilapider d'argent, rappelle-toi que c'est un péché (**NA** : _Opinion de ma grand-mère_).

- Ça, je le sais déjà, tu n'as pas à me le rappeler. »

Je trouvais cela amusant : voilà le diable qui me faisait la morale.

« Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

- Très bien. Tu veux manger quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Mais pourquoi lui demandais-je donc ça ?

- De la dinde avec du riz (**W.A.** : _En espagnol, du/de la « mole ». Ce n'est simplement de la dinde, car c'est un plat qui suppose du piment avec, mais j'ai simplifié xp_), mais la cuisinière sait déjà le cuisiner selon mes goûts. (**NA** : _Au moins, lui, il lui répond. Moi, on m'ignore, quand je pose cette question T.T_) Elle sait aussi à quelle heure servir le repas.

- D'accord.

- Et au passage, dis-lui qu'aujourd'hui, nous aurons de la visite, et qu'en conséquence, elle mette la table pour trois.

- Je peux savoir qui vient ? »

La vérité, c'était que j'étais curieux, même si cela n'aurait pas dû m'intéresser vraiment. (**NA** : _Ed, petit curieux !_)

« Mon assistant, il vient pour parler affaires, mais je ne crois pas que ça te parle vraiment, ce sont des choses d'hommes. »

Il s'essuya la bouche avec une petite serviette : il avait fini de petit-déjeuner.

« Et tu crois que je suis quoi, moi ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ?! Que j'étais un enfant ?! Un analphabète ?! Un idiot ?!

« Toi ? C'est simple... » Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa d'une façon un peu brusque, puis se dirigea jusqu'à la porte, où il reprit : « Tu es mon époux, et c'est tout ce qui doit t'importer, car le reste, tu ne saurais pas le gérer : tu n'as pas assez de caractère pour te charger d'autre chose que d'un foyer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Même si je ne le laissais pas vraiment voir, car je me rappelais trop bien de son mauvais caractère, j'étais très en colère.

- Ce que tu as compris, et ne le nies pas, parce que j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance. »

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, mais il m'en empêcha :

« Si tu veux savoir à quoi je me réfère, regarde seulement ce que tu portes à la main gauche. Si tu avais une once de caractère, tu aurais fait quelque chose pour empêcher qu'on fasse ce qu'on voulait de toi. »

Puis il sortit.

Je me sentis humilié. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai d'une certaine façon, mais il se trompait : je n'étais pas si faible, et j'allais le lui prouver.

Laissant de côté ces ressentiments, je terminai mon petit-déjeuner, puis me préparai à commencer les tâches qui, à présent, m'incombaient. En vérité, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais faire. On ne m'avait jamais appris tout ça. Enfin... Je n'avais pas le choix. J'entrai donc dans la cuisine pour demander conseil à la gouvernante. Je pensais qu'elle refuserait de m'aider, et ne m'attendait pas à ce que je vis : elle était très jeune ! Elle devait avoir plus ou moins vingt ans, la peau sombre, et des cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches roses, chose inhabituelle par chez nous. La jeune femme se rendit compte de ma présence, et s'inclina avec respect, délaissant un instant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Eh bien... J'aurais aimé que vous m'aidiez pour deux ou trois choses, mademoiselle...

- Rose. Dîtes-moi seulement en quoi je peux vous aider, et je le ferai avec grand plaisir.

Rose me souriait joyeusement et chaleureusement, ce qui me fit me sentir apaisé et à l'aise. Je ne tardai pas à lui rendre son sourire.

« Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à la tâche.

- Comment cela ?

- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire. On ne m'a jamais appris tout ça, et je sais seulement que je dois me charger de la maison, mais je ne sais pas comment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Je me chargerai personnellement de vous enseigner tout ce que vous devez savoir.

- Merci beaucoup, mais... Je suis sûr que ça va vous prendre pas mal de temps... Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'aider l'époux de Monsieur. Ça ne me gêne pas de vous donner de mon temps.

- Mais Envy ne se fâchera pas, si vous négligez votre travail ? Je n'aimerais pas que vous ayez des problèmes par ma faute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, puisque monsieur m'a lui-même demandé que je vous aide au mieux. Apparemment, vous êtes très important pour lui.

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne suis qu'un caprice. »

Comment pourrais-je être important pour cet homme qui a obtenu que je sois à ses côté grâce à une histoire de dette ? Je n'étais qu'un objet, pour lui.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas : je ne l'avais jamais vu déjeuner avec le sourire, et cela faisait des années qu'il ne m'avait pas saluée par une bise. Ça, il ne le fait que lorsqu'il est extrêmement heureux.

- Il est juste de bonne humeur. »

Évidemment. Qui ne le serait pas après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait ?

« Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que monsieur est heureux. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants, et je sais quand il est heureux ou fâché, et en ce moment, il est très heureux. »

Rose disait tout cela avec une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux. Il était évident qu'elle appréciait son patron, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de douter de ses propos.

« Il vaut mieux changer de sujet. Dîtes-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Eh bien avant toute chose, il faut décider de ce que l'on servira à manger. Le problème, c'est que j'ai oublié de demander à monsieur de quoi il avait envie.

- Aucun problème, je lui ai demandé avant qu'il s'en aille. Il m'a dit vouloir de la dinde au riz.

- Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous ne saviez pas ce que vous deviez faire ?

- C'est que... Je me suis rappelé que c'était une question que nous demandait généralement ma mère, c'est tout. »

La jeune femme face à moi me fixait, peu convaincue par la réponse que je lui avais donnée, puis tourna les talons pour fouiller le placard.

« Alors... De la dinde au riz... »

Rose continuait à fouiller la minuscule pièce. En en sortant, elle prit quelques sacs de toile.

« Je pense que nous allons devoir aller au marché. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il n'y a plus rien. »

La jeune fille sortit un portefeuille de couleur noir et me le donna.

« Prenez-le. A partir de maintenant, c'est vous qui allez vous charger de surveiller toutes les dépenses de la maison. Monsieur nous donne de l'argent chaque semaine, et il n'apprécie pas que nous lui en demandions d'avantage, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. De ce fait, vous devrez le gérer avec une extrême précaution.

Je plaçai le portefeuille dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je n'aurais aucun problème pour gérer l'argent de la maison, puisque après tout, on m'avait éduqué pendant des années afin de gérer la fortune de ma famille. Une maison, ce serait du gâteau. Nous étions sur le point de sortir lorsque la jeune fille se retourna vers moi.

« Évidemment, vous devrez apprendre à cuisiner.

- HEIN ?! »

Normalement, c'était à elle de faire ça... Non ?! Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire, se retenant clairement d'éclater de rire face à ma réaction. « Pourquoi devrais-je apprendre à cuisiner ?!

- Parce que vous devez superviser tout ce que nous faisons.

- Et donc ?

- Voyez-le sous cet angle : si le repas n'est pas comme il doit être, _vous_ serez responsable de ne pas vous en être chargé comme vous l'auriez dû. Même si nous savons ce qu'il faut faire, vous êtes celui qui nous dirige, de ce fait, la moindre erreur de notre part vous incombera. En tout cas, ça a toujours été comme ça dans cette maison.

- Bien. » Si ça allait être comme ça à partir de maintenant, il valait mieux s'y habituer. Et puis... Apprendre de nouvelles choses ne peut pas faire de mal. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrai apprendre ?

- Eh bien... Voyons... Vous devez apprendre à choisir les fruits, les légumes, la viande et les épices -ce que je vous apprendrai aujourd'hui-, à organiser des fêtes et des réunions -ça, c'est important pour recevoir les associés de monsieur- et... Il y a d'autres choses, mais ça, je vous l'expliquerai en chemin. Pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux y aller, ou nous n'aurons plus que les restes. »

Rose m'attrapa la main et nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à la voiture, près de laquelle se trouvait le chauffeur : un jeune à lunettes et aux cheveux sombres, qui devait avoir plus ou moins ma taille, et qui nous gratifia d'un aimable sourire. En me voyant, il inclina respectueusement la tête et me salua :

« Bonjour monsieur, bonjour Rose.

- Bonjour, Fuery. » Moi, je lui répondis juste, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire de plus. « Nous avons besoin que tu nous emmènes au village.

- Vous allez au marché ?

- Oui, à cause d'hier, il n'y a plus rien dans le garde-manger.

- Alors montez, nous ne mettrons pas plus de cinq minutes pour y être ! » lança le jeune homme aux lunettes tout en montant dans l'énorme camionnette dont il alluma le moteur. Nous montâmes dans la cabine et nous installâmes.

« Évite de conduire comme un fou, par contre, ou tu laisseras monsieur Envy veuf et sans gouvernante. »

Ce commentaire m'angoissa un peu. Ce jeune homme à l'apparence si calme et aimable était réellement un chauffard ?

« L'autre fois, j'étais en retard ! Et juste parce que j'ai un peu dépassé la limite de vitesse, tu me taxes de chauffard !

- Eh bien moi, quand je suis en retard, je ne mets pas pour autant le feu à la cuisine, alors que toi, tu as fait dévier la camionnette dans un fossé !

- C'était un petit accident !

- Dites... » J'interrompis leur querelle avant qu'elle ne me fît encore plus peur de partir en voiture par un : « On peut y aller ? Il se fait tard. »

Fuery mit le moteur marche et nous conduisit jusqu'au village. Le trajet fut parsemé de rires et de blagues : ces deux personnes étaient en vérité très agréables. Au moins, j'aurais quelque amis dans cette demeure.

Au marché, Rose m'enseigna la façon de sélectionner les légumes et les fruits les plus frais, et aussi à différence la viande dure de la tendre, ce qui me permit de me rendre compte que certains maraîchers étaient relativement malhonnêtes : déjà que leurs fruits étaient abîmés, ils te faisaient en plus passer huit cent gramme pour un kilo !

Les murmures et commentaires des gens sur ma personne m'incommodaient, même si toute cette rumeur était normale : après tout, je m'étais marié la veille à peine, donc ce sujet restait sur les lèvres de tous, et comme on disait en ville : « Petit village, mais grand enfer » (**W.A. **: _Malheureusement, en français, nous n'avons -visiblement?- pas d'équivalent pour cette expression. J'ai donc choisi de la laisser tel quelle, mais je pense que vous aurez saisi l'idée :3_ ).

« Quel chanceux ! » ou « Je l'envie... ! » était ce qu'il leur arrivait de dire. En vérité, j'en venais à penser que si ma vie les intéressait tant, c'était qu'ils n'en avaient pas de leur côté. Ils ne savaient même pas la moitié de ce qu'il se passait. Je demandai à Rose de terminer rapidement les courses. Elle me comprit de suite, et nous ramenâmes ce qu'il manquait jusqu'à la camionnette, où Fuery nous attendait patiemment.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, nous nous rendîmes directement dans la cuisine. Si nous ne commencions pas sans plus tarder, le repas ne serait pas prêt à temps, et en vérité, je ne pensais pas pas donner à Envy l'opportunité de me taxer d'inutile. La voix de Rose m'arracha à mes pensées.

« Monsieur, je vais vous enseigner à cuisiner sans plus attendre, alors écoutez-moi bien.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- La première chose à faire est de décider de ce que l'on va préparer, puis de s'assurer que l'on a tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Pour savoir quelle quantité il faut utiliser pour chaque chose, vous devez prendre en compte le nombre de personnes pour lesquelles vous allez cuisiner. Comme vous n'êtes que deux personnes, la quantité n'est pas bien grande.

- Ah ! J'ai oublié de vous dire qu'on aura de la visite ! L'assistant d'Envy vient pour manger. Il m'avait demandé de vous prévenir, mais avec notre escapade au marché, j'ai oublié. »

Rose m'avait déjà expliqué que les employés, normalement, cuisinaient autre chose pour eux, car ils ne mangeaient pas la même chose que nous.

« Heureusement que vous m'avez prévenue avant de commencer ou sinon, nous aurions cuisiné pour quatre personnes et c'est tout.

- Pourquoi « quatre » ?

- Parce que l'on ne sait jamais si l'on ne va pas recevoir de visites inattendues ou si l'un des convives aura envie de se resservir. C'est une règle d'or : toujours cuisiner un peu plus. Il vaut mieux trop que pas assez.

- Je m'en souviendrai. »

La matinée s'écoula avec les explications et les conseils en matière de cuisine de Rose, et à deux heures et demie (**W.A.** : _Pour ceux à qui la culture espagnole ne serait pas familière, sachez que le déjeuner se prend généralement aux alentours de 14-15h ;p_), nous avions fini de préparer le plat et le dessert, des flancs, parce que cela me faisait trop envie (**W.A.** : _Il s'agit de « jericallas », mais pour que ça vous parle plus, j'ai choisis de traduire ça par « flanc ». Parce qu'avouons que sur google image, ça a une tête de flanc, ces machins o.o -ou de crème brûlée. Un mix o.o-_). Comme il me restait une demie heure avant que le repas ne fût servi, je décidai d'aller dans la bibliothèque, car merci mon dieu, cet homme en avait une ! Même si l'on voyait qu'il ne l'utilisait pas : les livres étaient un peu vieux et couverts de poussière. Je trouvai un livre qui attira mon attention, le prit, et m'assit dans un fauteuil non loin de l'énorme baie vitrée de la pièce. Je fus absorbé par ma lecture, oubliant momentanément tout le reste : en lisant, les problèmes disparaissaient un moment, tout ce qui me gênait s'effaçait devant les lettres qui passaient et repassaient devant mes yeux. Tout devenait simple, en étant seul, et en observant en silence la nature, au dehors... Lorsque j'étais chez moi, je passais mon temps à lire dans le jardin de ma mère : ces beaux rosiers qui emplissaient l'air de leur parfum me relaxaient. Malheureusement, la baie vitrée de cette bibliothèque ne donnait que sur un jardin vide. Ici, on ne s'occupait que d'un bout de pâturage.

J'étais si concentré dans ma lecture que je ne me rendis pas compte que quelqu'un me faisait face.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais, là ? » lança Envy tout en m'arrachant le livre des mains. « Ça fait dix minutes que je suis arrivé, et tu n'es pas venu m'accueillir.

- Je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure, c'est tout. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Après tout, ce n'étaient que dix minutes.

« Je préfère ne pas répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec un enfant gâté. »

Ce que je pouvais détester ça, quand il me lançait ce regard prépotent... ! Il me rappelait, à chaque moment, que j'étais là pour lui obéir et le satisfaire en tout. Il attrapa ma main et me tira brusquement. « On va dans la salle à manger, Greed nous y attend.

- Greed ?

- Mon assistant », répondit-il après avoir soupiré de lassitude. « Ne pose plus de questions stupides et marche. »

Nous parcourûmes les couloirs avec rapidité pour ensuite descendre dans la salle à manger. Là-bas nous attendait, assis, un homme à l'apparence arrogante et grossière. A mon sens, il avait même tout d'un criminel. En nous voyant, il se leva, et se rapprocha de nous.

« Voici donc ton petit époux ! »

Il m'attrapa le menton pour me faire relever la tête.

« Très joli, c'est digne de partager ton lit. Tu t'es sûrement bien amusé, cette nuit.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. C'était délicieux. »

Envy m'enlaça, me collant au possible contre lui.

« Et tu ne penses pas le partager avec moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? »

Greed caressa ma joue. J'étais furieux envers Envy de permettre à ce type de telles familiarités à mon égard, et de lui permettre de me traiter comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien faire : dans cette maison, je n'avais pas de voix pour me plaindre ou de mains pour me défendre : ma vie ne m'appartenait plus.

« T'es pas un peu fou ? Il est à moi et à moi seul.

- Sois pas comme ça ! Je te jure que ce ne sera qu'une seule fois !

« Écoute, Greed : il est vrai que je te porte une confiance infinie, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vais te permettre de toucher à mon époux.

Envy était extrêmement sérieux : une nouvelle facette de lui que je découvrais, mais... Que voulait dire cette expression ?

« Comprends une bonne fois pour toutes que certaines choses ne se partagent pas.

- D'accord, d'accord. Changeons de sujet et allons manger, car je meurs de faim. »

Une fois assis autour de la table, ils commencèrent à parler de choses sans importance. Tout du long, je restai silencieux. En vérité, je n'avais aucunement l'envie de parler avec eux des stupidités qu'ils déblatéraient. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à aborder des choses intelligentes, ou tout du moins, aussi intelligentes que possible dans le cas de Greed.

« Eh bien, Envy, allons dans ton bureau pour parler du budget : cette fois, j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus, car il y a de bons chevaux en jeu, et je suis sûr que tu les voudras dans tes écuries.

- Ça dépend si tes arguments me convainquent ou non. »

Ils se dirigeaient jusqu'au dit bureau, lorsque Greed se stoppa.

« Eh, dis ! Pourquoi ton époux ne nous accompagne-t-il pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il connaissait grand chose en affaires.

- Naan, c'est juste que ça me fait de la peine de le voir tout silencieux dans son coin comme il le doit.

- Si tu insistes... Tu as entendu, Ed, suis-nous.

- Oui. »

Je jure que j'étais prêt à commettre un meurtre à cet instant. Ces deux machos arrogants n'avaient même pas idée à quel point je me sentais humilié en les entendant parler de moi ainsi. Avec celle-là, ça élevait à deux le nombre d'humiliations ce jour-là, mais ils me le paieraient, et en particulier cet animal de Greed.

Je les accompagnai jusqu'au bureau d'Envy : c'était une gigantesque pièce, au centre de laquelle se trouvait un beau bureau en acajou, assez vieux, mais massif.

Mon époux et son assistant s'assirent pour s'entretenir plus confortablement. Moi, je restai debout, près d'Envy. Comme ça, je pourrais mieux observer leurs mouvements à tous deux.

Lorsque Greed commença à placer les papiers sur le bois, je pus noter certaines petites choses à leur propos. Je décidai pour l'instant de garder le silence, pour voir comment se comporterait Envy : cela me surprit beaucoup de voir que celui-ci ne prenait même pas la peine de les lire, les mettant simplement de côté.

« Bien, Envy, ce sont les comptes, ainsi que les quantités dont j'aurai besoin.

- Excellent, laisse-moi donc te signer les chèques. »

Il était sur le point d'apposer sa signature. C'était le moment de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et de faire payer à l'autre son effronterie.

« Et tu penses sérieusement lui signer un chèque avec le double de ce dont il a besoin ?

- Tu es plus joli quand tu ne l'ouvres pas. »

Son visage dénotait une rage contenue : Greed dévoilait son vrai visage tout seul.

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Envy s'était rendu compte de l'attitude de son compagnon.

« Si tu ne lis pas les papiers qu'il te donne sur le bureau, c'est normal que tu n'évalues pas plus que ça la quantité qu'il te demande et que tu la lui offres sans y penser. Monsieur Greed, vous êtes un ingrat : c'est ainsi que vous rendez à mon mari la confiance qu'il vous porte ? (**NA** : _Ed, petit hypocrite._)

- Mais que connaît des affaires un morveux dans ton genre ?! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que je m'embrouille avec mon ami !

- Oh je vous en prie ! J'ai passé des années à étudier l'administration, alors ne me dîtes pas que je n'y connais rien ! »

Tandis que nous nous disputions, Envy s'appliqua à étudier les documents laissés sur le bureau, et une fois cela fait, il prit simplement la parole, d'une voix neutre et dépourvue d'émotion. Plus tard, je comprendrais ce que cela signifiait, mais pour l'instant, cela démontrait seulement qu'il était furieux. A cet instant, cet homme et moi nous étions complètement tus.

« Greed, tu as intérêt à virer de chez moi et à ne plus y revenir, maudit requin.

- Mais... !

- DEGAGE ! »

Greed n'eut pas le choix, et sortit furieux du bureau, nous y laissant seuls. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il déversât sa rage sur moi, mais ce qui se passa me laissa coi.

« Edward... A partir de maintenant, tu te chargeras de m'aider dans mes affaires. »

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Envoyez-moi un review pour me dire si c'est le cas, d'accord ?_

_Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous (si vous l'êtes)._

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	6. Doutes

**Rosa sin espinas**

**Une rose sans épines**

**Note de la traductrice** : … AHEM. J'ai un peu de retard, je sais u.u' La reprise des cours a chamboulé pas mal de choses dans mon rythme de vie, et ces deux derniers jours... J'ai un peu bossé non-stop pendant douze heures, dooooonc j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'actualiser.

Cela dit ! Voici la suite. Et en plus, je vous ramène un chouette chapitre... (**Ed** : _C'est quoi ce sourire ?_ **Envy** : _Tu vas comprendre, crevette ~_) Alors bonne lecture :3

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que cette année scolaire qui commence vous réserve plein de bonnes choses, même si ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas j'ai le droit à tout : j'ai un super examen de biochimie, et mon inspiration est à peine revenue après deux mois de vacances u.u'... _

_Tant que j'y suis, pardon pour le retard et la brièveté de ce chapitre ^^' Chapitre que je dédie à deux de mes plus récentes amies : Isa et Lucero (alias Tsunade), qui sont celles qui m'ont mis la pression et encouragée à écrire._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Doutes**

Eh bien ! Les choses s'étaient mieux déroulées que je ne m'y attendais... ! Au moins, maintenant, il se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas un inutile enfant gâté (**NA** : _Personne ne lui a dit ça, mais bon._)

Envy s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise pour se relaxer un moment. Nous restions silencieux, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne se risquât à placer un quelconque mot, ou tout du moins, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que...

« Ne crois pas que cela t'affranchisse des tâches relatives à la maison.

- Je ne le pensais pas. En plus, s'en charger, ici, ce n'est pas compliqué. Alors ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi d'avoir une obligation de plus. »

Envy se leva lentement, puis se rapprocha de moi il m'embrassa avec brusquerie comme il en avait déjà pris l'habitude, mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas fut ce qu'il fit juste après : comme si je ne pesais rien, il me souleva et me fit m'asseoir sur le bureau. Tandis qu'il continuait son baiser passionné, ses mains, elles, parcouraient mon corps sur mes vêtements. Il s'en lassa bien vite et commença à chercher une ouverture par laquelle glisser sa main sous la chemise que je portais. Alors que ses mains continuaient, sa bouche, elle, n'était pas en reste : elle embrassait, suçait et léchait mon cou avec désir. Si je ne l'arrêtais pas maintenant, il finirait par me prendre dans ce bureau, et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'allais permettre : si j'avais l'intention de vivre dans cette maison, je ne pensais pas offrir de spectacle aux employés.

« Attends, Envy !

- Pas envie. Tu es à moi, et je fais ce que je veux de toi. »

Il continuait à me caresser et à essayer de me plaquer sur le bureau.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire ! »

Ces mots me coûtaient, mais si je voulais au moins avoir la paix, je devais user de tout ce qui pouvait me servir, et dans ce cas-là...

« Mais... Tu as vraiment l'intention de nous donner en spectacle aux employés ? »

… Lui donner ce qu'il voulait, certes, mais pas de la façon dont il le voulait.

« Cela dit, si ça ne t'importe pas qu'ils voient quelque chose qui t'était auparavant réservé, fais ce qu'il te plaît. »

Ces mots parurent faire effet, puisqu'il s'arrêta brutalement. Il me regarda un moment, pour ensuite me laisser un peu d'espace. J'en profitai pour me remettre debout, mais ne fis pas un seul pas de plus puisque, de nouveau, il m'embrassait de cette façon brusque à laquelle, forcément, je m'étais déjà habitué.

« T'as gagné. » Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et en sortit quelques dossiers. Il me les mit dans les mains, puis s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise. « Examine bien ces papiers, je ne sais pas combien d'arnaques on doit à ce foutu Greed, mais je ne veux aucune surprise. Si tu veux, utilise la bibliothèque : là-bas, personne ne viendra te déranger. Je te laisserais bien rester avec moi dans le bureau, mais tu ne sembles pas très drôle... Disons, lorsqu'il fait jour.

- Si tu le dis. De toute façon, je ne pensais pas rester ici avec toi. »

Je me rapprochai de la porte et l'ouvrit. J'étais sur le point de sortir lorsque la voix d'Envy me retint :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que cette nuit, tu rempliras tes obligations de partenaire, parce que tu ne t'en déferas pas non plus », lança-t-il avec un sourire à vous donner la chair de poule. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il avait raison... Je ne pouvais pas échapper à ces « obligations », comme il les appelait, mais...

« Ça, je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra du temps que ça me prendra pour examiner ces papiers. »

… Au moins, je pouvais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il oubliât ça pour aujourd'hui.

L'après-midi s'écoula sans autres incidents : je m'appliquai à examiner tout ce dont on m'avait chargé. C'était incroyable la quantité d'arnaques que contenaient ces papiers : tous étaient arrangés de façon à faire croire que l'argent qu'avait dépensé Greed dans les transactions était justifié, mais si l'on y prêtait attention, on pouvait découvrir qu'il demandait plus d'argent que le nécessaire. S'il avait été un peu plus méticuleux avec les chiffres, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mais les dernières transactions répertoriées étaient moins soignées, et de fait, les données révélaient à quel point cet enfoiré avait, sans scrupules, escroqué Envy.

Lorsque j'eus fini d'examiner et de corriger les erreurs dans les dossiers que m'avait confiés mon mari, il faisait déjà nuit noire : la pendule sur le mur de la bibliothèque indiquait minuit pile. A cette heure, il était sûrement bien plus qu'endormi, et ne remarquerait pas mon retour (**NA** : _C'est ce que je pense moi lorsque je rentre tard chez moi_).

Je parcourus les couloirs qui, à cette heure, étaient déserts : les employés se retiraient toujours tôt, puisque leurs activités les obligeaient à se lever avec le soleil. Le son de mes pas sur le sol était la seule chose que l'on entendait, excepté les grillons qui, à l'extérieur, entonnaient leur mélodie monotone. Après quelques minutes de marche dans l'obscurité, je me retrouvai enfin face à la porte de la chambre que je partageais avec Envy. J'ouvris la porte avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit, ou en tout cas en faire le moins possible. Je marchai jusqu'à l'armoire pour prendre mon pyjama, essayant de ne trébucher sur rien en chemin. En trouvant ce que je cherchais, je me changeai le plus rapidement possible : je tombais de sommeil et mes yeux me brûlaient je me fis alors la réflexion qu'un jour, il me faudrait me procurer des lunettes pour lire, ou me faire examiner par un oculiste.

J'avais enfin fini de défaire ma tresse lorsque je sentis deux bras me presser avec force contre un autre corps, et un chuchotement à mon oreille qui me fit frissonner.

« Tu en as mis, du temps (**NA** : _Et voilà ce que me dit ma mère quand j'arrive enfin_).

- J-Je pensais que tu dormais. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de bégayer un peu : j'avais pris autant de temps que possible, pour qu'au final, ce fichu pervers m'attendît quand même, et bien réveillé.

« Je t'ai dit que tu n'allais pas échapper à tes obligations, cependant, il est vrai que... » Lentement, il commençait à me pousser jusqu'à l'énorme lit que nous avions commencé à partager il y a si peu de temps. A chaque pas que je faisais, il couvrait mon corps de douces caresses sans même se soucier des vêtements qui s'interposaient. « … Quand tu es là... » Il apposait sur mon cou, avec patience, les baisers qui entrecoupaient ses mots, me faisant fermer les yeux et me laisser guider. « … Rêver devient bien simple. »

Il termine sa phrase au moment où il m'allonge sur le doux matelas. Toutes ces sensations brouillent mon jugement : ce type n'est-il pas censé me déplaire ? Ces caresses devraient simplement me dégoûter, mais... Alors que je sens les vêtements disparaître de mon corps, alors que je sens son souffle heurter ma peau... Je sens...

« Tu es beau. »

… Une chaleur.

Normalement, je devrais être un objet, pour lui, alors... Pourquoi me traite-t-il avec autant d'égards ? Là, tout de suite, il m'offre autant et peut-être même plus de plaisir que la première fois qu'il m'a pris et marqué comme sien...

« Tu me plais. »

… Alors que suis-je, à ses yeux, pour qu'avec autant de patience, il fasse passer mon plaisir avant le sien ? Il pénètre en moi avec subtilité et précaution, alors qu'il pourrait le faire de la façon dont son corps le lui réclame...

« Aaah ! »

… S'il ne me voit que comme sa dernière acquisition... Pourquoi me traite-t-il comme si j'étais terriblement fragile ? Je ne le comprends pas, ou plutôt, ce n'est pas que je ne le comprends pas, mais qu'il me trouble.

« Je t'aime. »

Ces mots qu'il me susurre chaque fois qu'il me prend, ces baisers brusques, cette attitude par laquelle il essaie de démontrer qu'il m'est supérieur... Tout me trouble.

* * *

La lueur de la lune se faufile entre les rideaux entrouverts, les draps suaves couvrent notre nudité de regards inexistants dans cet espace clos, et le chant des grillons continue, tout comme mes questions. Néanmoins, j'ai pris une décision : si, de toute façon, j'ai l'intention de rester ici toute ma vie, je ferai en sorte qu'au moins, mon séjour me plaise.

Quant à Envy... Je pense sincèrement que ce que j'ai dit à Alphonse n'est pas vraiment un mensonge : de ce que j'ai pu en juger, il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que nos yeux révèlent ce que nous sommes réellement, et ce sont des mots qui m'ont, toute ma vie, paru être une vérité absolue j'ai regardé les yeux de celui qui dort, étendu à mes côtés, et j'y ai vu un voile qui couvre sa nature. Que cache-t-il et pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi avec moi ?

C'est ce que je compte découvrir.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si non, dîtes-le moi, j'essaierai alors d'améliorer tout ça._

_De ce fait, j'espère des reviews avec menaces, critiques et autres, et si possible, un « bon anniversaire » (chez moi, ils ne s'en rappellent jamais avant la nuit tombée =.=), serait plus que bienvenu !_

_A plus !_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	7. Caprices

******Rosa sin espinas**

******Une rose sans épines**

******Note de la traductrice**** :** Un chapitre bien long qui m'a demandé beaucoup de boulot u.u' J'espère qu'il ne subsiste pas trop de fautes (je crois que c'est celui que j'ai relu le plus... 'passé des heures dessus, je finissais par halluciner les phrases au bout d'un moment ._.). Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de publier demain (mardi, c'est sûr, il y aura un chapitre ! ;p)... Mais pour l'heure, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ah ! Juste une petite chose : si jamais j'oublie de répondre à un review -ça m'arrive-, relancez-moi par MP si vous souhaitez une réponse, je serai ravie de réagir à votre commentaire :3

* * *

******Note de l'auteur**** : **_Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse pour mon retard, de ce fait, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez mais ça ne m'empêche pas pour autant de vous dire... PARDON ! ToT_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Tsunade (Lucero) qui a fait pression sur moi pour que j'écrive, et à Isa qui m'a défendue quand j'en avais besoin, ainsi qu'à Edith... Mais plus sérieusement : ne me menace plus ToT_

_Je dédie aussi ce chapitre à ceux qui continuent à me lire et qui me pardonnent mes actualisations si tardives._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Caprices**

Cela faisait deux ans, à présent, que je vivais dans cette demeure, et ces deux années s'étaient écoulées plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré. J'avais fini par m'habituer à la compagnie d'Envy et à son caractère, à tel point que j'obtins qu'il fît tout ce que je lui demandais, à condition que je lui rendisse les faveurs qu'il me faisait, et les caprices qu'il contentait... Et pourtant, honnêtement, cela ne me dérangeait plus.

Mon frère continuait à essayer de me faire quitter Envy pour que je revinsse à la maison, tout comme ma mère, mais arrêta lorsque nous fêtâmes notre premier anniversaire de mariage. Peu après, j'en compris la raison, et voulus en parler à mon frère quelques jours après, mais...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Il n'était déjà pas disposé à entendre une quelconque raison, et encore moins celle-ci qui lui semblait encore plus absurde que toutes les autres. Moi aussi, je l'avais pensé un temps, mais il y a des choses qui ne peuvent ni se feindre, ni se dissimuler, quoi qu'on fasse... Et ça, c'était l'une de ces choses.

« Tu as bien entendu : même si tu ne le crois pas, il m'aime.

- Mais tu es stupide ou quoi ?! Ce type n'a même pas de cœur ! Comme as-tu pu aller jusqu'à croire qu'il t'aimait ?!

- Je ne le « pense » pas, je le sais. Même si, de base, j'étais censé être un caprice, il m'a toujours traité de la meilleure manière possible. Il est attentionné envers moi là où il pourrait simplement me considérer comme un divertissement pour combler ses besoins les plus primitifs, et m'offre tout ce que je souhaite alors qu'il pourrait très bien ne me donner que le strict minimum pour vivre.

- Ça ne veut rien dire ! Il le fait seulement pour faire bonne figure face aux gens du village ! »  
Ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes. Ses jambes, elles, ne purent le supporter davantage, et il tomba à genoux sur le sol, tandis qu'il me prenait la main et me suppliait entre deux sanglots : « Je t'en supplie ! Laisse tomber ce type et revient à la maison ! Tu es presque majeur, et maintenant, nous pourrions à coup sûr faire partir Kimblee de nos terres et sortir notre famille de la misère !

- Je te dis que je ne peux pas le laisser.

- ... Parce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Non, mais... J'ai du respect et de l'affection pour lui : il n'est pas méchant, et ne mérite pas que je le laisse comme ça. Sinon... » Je levai la main pour signaler à mon petit frère de ne pas m'interrompre : « Qu'en est-il de la dette ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, cet enfoiré n'a pas donné le moindre centime à Envy, et bien au contraire, n'a fait qu'accroître davantage la quantité d'argent qu'il lui doit.

- Nous pouvons résoudre ce problème !

- Et explique moi comment alors que Kimblee, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est gaspiller l'argent que notre famille lui ramène... ? Vous seriez à la rue à l'heure qu'il est si je n'avais pas supplié mon mari de vous donner un coup de main !

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Oui. Je ne pense pas le quitter, en tout cas pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné une raison suffisante pour le faire.

- Alors promets-moi une fois de plus que tu feras attention. »

A chaque fois, quand nous terminions nos conversations, il me faisait promettre la même chose, et si je n'avais jamais fait grand chose pour qu'il me donnât la raison de son extrême préoccupation, ce jour-là, je n'en démordrais pas pour savoir quel était le motif de cette promesse et de cette pression pour me voir abandonner mon époux.

« Tu me demandes toujours de te promettre la même chose mais tu ne m'as jamais donné d'explication valable. Pourquoi ?

- « Pourquoi » ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle : depuis le jour de mon mariage, tu n'as pas cessé de me demander de faire attention. Je sais que c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes pour ma sécurité, mais tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir ce que sais : j'ai le droit de le savoir.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit t'inquiéter... C'est juste un truc sans importance.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose d'insignifiant, si ça te trouble autant.

- Si je te le dis... Tu me promets de rentrer à la maison ?

- Ça dépend de ce que j'entends.

- Très bien : ton mari est un assassin.

- HEIN ?! »

Ces simples mots se répercutaient indéfiniment dans ma tête. Je doutais que mon petit frère fût du genre à plaisanter en proférant une accusation aussi grave que celle-ci, mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire je veux dire, dans un village si petit, les nouvelles allaient vite... Surtout des nouvelles comme celle-là.

« Mais tu es vraiment sûr de ce que tu dis ? Tu as conscience de la gravité d'une telle accusation ?

- Évidemment, que j'en ai conscience ! Je ne le dis pas à la légère, si c'est ce que tu penses ! Ton époux a tué un homme sans aucune raison ! C'est un être sans scrupule qui fait tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, et si tu ne veux pas me croire, demande-le-lui toi-même ! Il est si cynique que je suis sûr qu'il te le dirait ! »

Alphonse ne dit pas un mot de plus et sortit rapidement de la maison, sans même me donner le temps de lui poser d'autres questions à ce sujet. Mon frère n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de recourir au mensonge pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais je continuais à douter de ce qu'il disait. D'accord, Envy était quelqu'un d'impulsif, mais je ne le pensais pas assez stupide pour commettre un meurtre et, même s'il l'avait fait, il devait avoir un motif pour. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait par simple envie.

Je passai tout le reste de la journée pensif. Cette fois, mon époux rentrerait tard parce qu'il devait se charger de quelques affaires dans le village voisin, et je resterais seul jusqu'au soir. Pendant ce temps, j'essayai de trouver quelque chose qui eût un lien avec ce que m'avait dit mon frère, mais je ne fus pas en mesure de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule donnée relative à un décès, chose étrange lorsqu'on admettait qu'ici, les gens étaient tout, sauf discrets.

Maintenant que j'y pensais, qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi, s'il y avait eu ou non des décès dans le village avant celui de mon père ? Ce serait donc quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui serait mort... Ou mon frère mentait-il sans vergogne ? Ces questions, Envy y répondrait bientôt, puisque j'entendis enfin la camionnette se garer. J'attendis dans la chambre, puisque j'étais plus que certain qu'il n'aurait pas envie de dîner, mais seulement de venir s'étendre sur le lit pour dormir... Chose que je ne lui permettrais pas cette nuit. J'avais besoin de réponses, ou autrement, je ne pourrais définitivement pas dormir.

Envy passa la porte, et sans dire un seul mot, se déshabilla pour enfiler ce qu'il portait normalement pour dormir. Visiblement lassé par le silence, il se décida enfin à m'adresser la parole.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose, aujourd'hui ? Tu es très silencieux.

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Vas-y.

- Mais avant, j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu me répondras et que tu me diras la vérité. »

On pourrait me dire que j'exagérais en lui demandant ce genre de choses, mais c'était l'unique façon pour qu'il me dît ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Il était capable de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de ne pas tenir sa parole. S'il le promettait, il était plus que certain qu'il le ferait. Et justement, là, j'avais besoin d'une réelle franchise, car je ne pensais pas partager mon lit avec un assassin sans scrupules (**NA** : _Ed, idiot, s'il te répond qu'il est un assassin, de toute façon, tu auras DEJA partagé ton lit avec lui_).

« Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, mais bon, d'accord, je te le promets si ça peut te faire plaisir. » Il semblait fatigué et un peu ennuyé, mais je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur : il était sorti de la maison depuis sept heures du matin. « Si tu pouvais faire vite, par contre, parce que je tombe de sommeil.

- Al était là cet après-midi... »

Envy fronça les sourcils. Il savait déjà que mon frère était venu à la maison, et ça le dérangeait beaucoup, mais jamais il ne lui avait interdit de venir me voir, ou inversement.

« … Mais non seulement il m'a demandé de te quitter, mais il m'a également dit que tu avais assassiné quelqu'un sans aucun motif. Je sais que Al n'est pas de ceux qui mentent sur des sujets aussi délicats que celui-ci, mais il me paraît juste d'écouter ce que tu as à dire à ce propos.

Un silence dérangeant emplit la pièce. Mon mari avait une attitude sérieuse, comme toujours lorsqu'il abordait une question délicate ou difficile à résoudre. Il semblait ressasser les mots que je lui avais dits, et les analyser un par un, puis, tout à coup, il cessa d'adopter une posture si tendue, et s'assit sur le bord du lit en me tournant le dos.

« Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, je vais te répondre : oui, j'ai effectivement tué un homme. »

Envy garda le silence comme s'il attendait quelque chose, puis continua :

« Mais je ne regrette rien, parce qu'il le méritait. Cette raclure a obtenu ce qu'elle cherchait, et ton frère, puisqu'il sait ce que j'ai fait et que ça le gêne tant, devrait venir me dire les choses en face et essayer de prendre sa revanche plutôt que de nous pourrir la vie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu connais Russel Tringham ? »

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il essayait de faire en me répondant par une autre question, mais vu la situation, il valait mieux être patient : je ne gagnerais rien à précipiter les choses, chose que je ne faisais, d'ailleurs, jamais.

« Oui. » Bien sûr que je le connaissais ! C'était le meilleur ami de Al : ils allaient ensemble à toutes les fêtes et se soutenaient dans les moments difficiles. D'après ce que m'avaient raconté ses proches, il était mort, mais je n'en avais jamais vraiment su la rai-... « Tu veux dire que ?

- Tu comprends vite. Oui, tu as deviné juste : c'est lui que j'ai exécuté.

- Pourquoi ? » Je ne sus pas comment je pus parler d'une voix si calme et sans la moindre hésitation. Je veux dire... J'avais un assassin assis sur le bord du lit, le même qui me parlait cyniquement de l'un de ses forfaits. « Il n'était pas méchant, et même si... ?

- Méchant ?! »

De suite, il se mit à rire d'une façon presque scandalisée (**NA** : _Ce genre de rire que tu entends à un kilomètre à la ronde =.=_).

« Ce type avait tout d'une vermine, oui ! Attends que je te raconte : le père de Russel est l'un de mes nombreux associés, comme tu l'auras certainement compris. Eh bien une fois, je me suis rendu chez lui, en ville, pour discuter de quelques affaires -il n'est pas important que tu saches lesquelles-, mais le truc, c'est que ce jour-là, Rose m'accompagnait. D'ailleurs, cette fois-là, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec ton frère dans la maison des Tringham, et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ton petit frère s'était entiché de ce pauvre type. Dommage que ça n'ait pas été réciproque. Quoiqu'il en soit, Russel, lui, avait le béguin pour Rose au point de vouloir profiter d'elle. Chose que je ne lui ai pas permise pour deux bonnes raisons que je ne pense pas évoquer pour l'instant, mais toujours est-il que je l'ai interrompu et que ça l'a pas mal dérangé : il a sorti un revolver pour essayer de me tirer dessus. Évidemment, Rose l'a empêché de viser juste, et la balle n'a fait que m'effleurer, mais il n'a pas eu de bol car moi, je ne l'ai pas manqué et... Bref.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-on rien su de cela ? » dis-je. Si tu tuais quelqu'un de bonne famille comme l'était Russel, il y avait au moins une bonne douzaine de rumeurs qui faisaient leur apparition.

« Tout bonnement parce que ça ne convenait pas aux Tringham : moi, j'avais agis en état de légitime défense, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'a clamé mon avocat... », fit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres... Même si cela commençait à faire un moment que je vivais avec lui, ça me faisait toujours un peu peur quand il devenait comme ça. « … Pour autant, je n'ai eu qu'a payer une grosse somme à la famille comme indemnisation pour obtenir de suite ma liberté. Les parents de ce type n'ont pas fait grand chose à propos de cette affaire, parce que s'ils l'avaient fait, le crime de leur rejeton serait tôt ou tard ressorti avec. Comme tu l'as souligné, ils sont restés muets pour éviter d'attirer la honte sur leur « nom si noble ». Ils ont préféré gérer cette affaire avec autant de discrétion que possible et me laisser tranquille, chose qui, vraisemblablement, n'a pas fait plaisir à ton frère.

- Avant, tu as dis que tu avais deux bonnes raisons pour ne pas permettre à Russel de profiter de Rose... Quelles sont-elles ? » Même si ma question pouvait paraître idiote, je la posai car, je l'avoue, j'étais curieux...

« Je te l'ai dit : je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. » … Ce dont il se rendit compte.

Envy considéra le débat comme clos, se glissa avec moi dans le lit et s'endormit simplement, chose étrange de sa part si l'on considérait que, dans la majorité des cas, il préférait s'abstenir de dormir et... Enfin... Prendre du bon temps un moment, si l'on pouvait dire.

Les heures s'écoulaient tandis que j'essayais de trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête le récit d'Envy, et la réaction de mon frère cet après-midi. J'essayai de tirer au clair toute cette affaire, ou en tout cas, c'est ce que je fis jusqu'à ce que je me rappelasse des paroles de mon défunt père : « Il n'existe ni gentils, ni méchants, mais seulement des êtres humains avec des idées distinctes. » Cette petite phrase était idéale en ce cas : d'une part, mon frère était affligé et furieux d'avoir perdu la personne dont il était tombé amoureux, mais d'autre part, Envy, lui, s'était juste défendu... Ou en tout cas, c'était ce que je voulais croire.

* * *

Il était déjà quatre heures du matin. Toute la nuit, j'étais resté étendu sur le lit sans pouvoir m'endormir une seule seconde. J'avais cessé de ressasser la conversation que j'avais eue avec mon mari, car je n'avais aucun intérêt à rester bloqué dessus : cela ne résoudrait rien. En fait, ce qui me préoccupait à cet instant précis était une toute autre chose : Al m'avait fait repenser à ce que j'avais planifié depuis plusieurs mois. Si tout se passait bien, je pourrais enfin me venger de pas mal d'humiliations, et au passage, en faire subir quelques unes. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

J'avais tant attendu ce moment et enfin, je pourrais m'en donner à cœur joie. Je devrais sacrifier quelques nuits de sommeil, mais elles en vaudraient bien la peine (**NA** : _Oui, c'est vraiment un ENORME sacrifice_).

Ce matin-là, c'était le jour J, et je n'avais pu dormir, même un peu. En vérité, ce fut une véritable épreuve que de devoir afficher un sourire lorsque j'avais vraiment besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un pour, en toute honnêteté, me soulager de ce stress. Envy était inhabituellement silencieux, à table, car presque à chaque fois, il avait l'habitude de me parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Je décidai d'attirer son attention, car c'était la meilleure façon d'en finir vite.

« Envy, je voudrais te parler.

- Tu ES en train de me parler. Ne tourne pas autour du pot, tu veux ? »

Réponse désagréable... Il était ennuyé par quelque chose.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler comme ça. Il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie ?

- Ce qui « m'ennuie », c'est ton abruti de beau-père, voilà ce qui m'ennuie. Il ne se contente pas de ce qu'il a déjà et en veut plus. Quand compte-t-il me rembourser ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce qu'il me doit ? »

Sans le savoir, Envy me tendait déjà une petite perche. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de choisir les mots justes.

« Tu devrais l'envoyer au diable. Après tout, notre propriété est légalement tienne : tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de la réclamer. » Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça, mais si tout se passait selon mes plans, je n'aggraverais pas la situation.

« Je ne peux pas : nous avons passé un accord, et je ne peux pas le rompre. Tu peux tout obtenir de moi, mais pas que je revienne sur ma parole.

- Et si tu me laisses m'en charger ? » dis-je, tandis que je me levai et m'arrêtai à ses côtés. Il me lança un regard étrange : je ne faisais jamais ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien... Disons que je te rends un petit service et que, en même temps, toi, tu contentes mon caprice. » C'était la meilleure réponse que je pouvais lui donner : si je lui mentais, de toute façon, il finirait par le découvrir et ferait tomber mon plan à l'eau. « Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et j'y gagne quoi, moi ? »

Sur son visage, je devinais ce qu'il sous-entendait : nous vivions ensemble depuis peu de temps, mais nous connaissions déjà.

« Eh bien, déjà, de te débarrasser de mon beau-père, et ensuite... Je ne sais pas, ça dépend si tu contentes mon petit caprice ou non... »

Je lui offris un sourire espiègle : je savais qu'au mieux, on dirait que j'étais un sale petit hypocrite intéressé, mais je ne regrette pas ce que je fis et comment je l'obtins : j'avais besoin de prendre ma revanche.

« Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, j'avais besoin de me débarrasser de cet abruti, et je pensais te le demander. » Sur son visage apparut ce rictus typique qu'il affichait presque tout le temps.

« Si tu le dis. »

Nous partîmes vaquer, chacun de notre côté, à nos occupations. Je pensais mettre mon petit plan à exécution cet après-midi : il n'y avait aucune raison de faire traîner les choses. Je mandais Kimblee sans lui en dire la raison, en exigeant simplement de sa part de la ponctualité... Chose qu'il ne respecta pas, comme d'habitude, en finissant par arriver avec deux heures de retard. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et le reçus simplement avec un sourire (**NA** : _Je le rends vraiment hypocrite et intéressé_).

« Bonjour, Ed... Comment vas-tu ? » Son salut plein d'hypocrisie et de mauvaises intentions ne se fit pas attendre, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. De toute façon, ici, c'était lui qui finirait par s'en aller de mauvais poil.

« Bonjour. Comme toujours, l'éducation, ce n'est pas ton fort. Ne regarde pas plus l'heure, je t'ai demandé de venir à quatre heures, et tu finis par arriver à six. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, assieds-toi, ta ponctualité n'est pas ce qui nous importe pour le moment. » Sur son visage était clairement visible la colère suscitée par cette véritable offense, pas le moins du monde dissimulée.

Sans répliquer et vraisemblablement surpris que je n'eusse même pas répondu à sa formule de politesse, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle (dans laquelle nous nous trouvions), et attendit, avec une étrange patience que je ne lui connaissais pas, que je lui révélasse la raison de sa présence dans ma maison.

« Bon : je t'ai fait venir pour résoudre certaines petites affaires restées en suspens.

- Des « affaires » ? A ce que je sache, je n'ai rien à te dire à ce propos... Ou bien as-tu des comptes à régler avec moi car je t'ai vendu ? » Son sourire méprisant laissait voir tout le plaisir que cela continuait de lui procurer. Même si cela me coûta, je ne cessai de lui sourire.

« Du tout. Les affaires dont je parle sont en réalités celles de mon mari, mais comme l'affaire à traiter me concerne également, il a décidé que _je_ m'en chargerai.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- De la propriété de mon père, voyons. Depuis que tu as passé ce marché avec Envy, c'est lui qui s'est chargé de couvrir les dettes que tu continues d'accumuler sans pour autant lui rendre un seul centime. En conséquence, à présent, cette propriété est sienne. » A chaque mot que je prononçais, avec un grand plaisir, je dois l'avouer... La colère et l'incrédulité de mon beau-père augmentaient.

« M-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Oh mais si, que nous pouvons.

- Et au nom de quoi ?! Ton mari et moi avions un accord ! Au nom de quoi prétendez-vous faire ce que vous voulez de MES possessions ?! » La fureur de Kimblee en était presque palpable. Je crois, en vérité, qu'il était persuadé que s'il me hurlait dessus de la sorte, je ne ferais rien. Erreur.

« Tu fais erreur sur un point : d'accord, Envy t'a exempté des intérêts lorsque tu lui as accordé ma main, mais il ne t'a pas acquitté de ta dette. Dette que tu as, d'ailleurs, augmentée, je te rappelle.

- Mais... !

- « Mais » rien du tout, mon cher beau-père. Les reconnaissances de dette que tu as signées, et que tu n'as pas récupérées, nous donnent le droit d'aller et venir dans la propriété comme on en a envie. En d'autres termes : le lieu nous appartient.

- Tu ne peux pas... ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'as même pas l'âge de réaliser ce genre de procédure ! Tu n'es pas majeur ! » Il semblait que ce dernier argument amenait la victoire... Dommage pour lui que ce fût moi qui maîtrisait la situation.

« Tu as tout à fait raison à ce propos, mais... Malheureusement pour toi, celui qui signera, ce ne sera pas moi, mais Envy. Tu sais très bien qu'il a l'habitude de signer tout ce que moi, je lui pose sur son bureau. » L'expression de satisfaction que je devais afficher à cet instant, on ne me l'enlèverait pas avant un bon bout de temps.

« ... » Sans que je susse pourquoi, ce sale type afficha, lui, une étrange grimace de bonheur. « Petit enfoiré. Tu penses laisser ta mère et ton frère dans la misère ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Même s'ils perdaient la part de la propriété qui leur correspond, ils n'auraient pas à s'en faire : mon époux ne verra aucun inconvénient à les prendre en charge. De ce fait, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, mais plutôt pour ton futur, parce qu'avec tout ce que tu dois à Envy, nous pourrions tout à fait te faire arrêter.

- T-Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne le feras pas. » Il était complètement désespéré. A la distance où nous nous trouvions l'un de l'autre, on pouvait malgré tout voir clairement la sueur qui luisait sur son visage.

« Bien sûr que si, que nous le ferons... A moins que... » Je lâchai cette petite phrase pour voir si je réussissais à obtenir ce que je souhaitais : me débarrasser de lui.

« A moins que quoi ? » Il connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il demandait.

« A moins que tu ne vires du village et laisses ma famille en paix.

- Tu es fou ! Je n'en ai pas l'intention !

- Oh non, je ne suis pas fou, et tu ferais mieux de surveiller le ton que tu emploies à mon égard, vermine. Ne mets pas ma patience à l'épreuve.

- ...

- Que penses-tu faire, alors ? T'en aller, ou... Préfères-tu la prison ?

- Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne m'enverrez pas en prison de toute façon ? Comment puis-je savoir qu'Envy ne préfère pas m'y envoyer, et que toi, tu tiendras ta parole ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Envy, j'ai les moyens de le convaincre, et de mon côté, il n'y a aucun problème : du moment que tu disparais et que tu ne reviens pas, ça m'ira. Tu acceptes, ou pas ? » Qu'est-ce que j'avais envie d'éclater de rire sans la moindre retenue !

« … Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, pas vrai ?

- Non. Tu as jusqu'à 3 heures du matin pour t'en aller. Si nous te retrouvons dans les environs, tiens-toi pour dit que je ferai en sorte qu'on te réserve la cellule la plus insalubre de la prison. »

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta simplement de sortir en ruminant des choses incompréhensibles, se rappelant sûrement de ma chère mère d'une façon très sympathique (**NA** : _Une façon bizarre de __dire qu'il insultait ta mère... =.=_). Cinq minutes après son départ, on entendit le rire d'Envy, pas le moins discret du monde, qui apparemment, avait été témoin des dernières choses que mon beau-père et moi-même nous étions dites.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Mais c'est vrai, que tu es un petit enfoiré ! La tête que tirait ce type ! Ça n'avait pas de prix ! » Envy rit de plus belle tandis qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de l'endroit où j'étais. Néanmoins, ne pouvant plus tenir debout à cause de son fou rire, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils.

« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment : les seuls enfoirés ici, c'est cet homme et toi », lançai-je pour que mon mari en finît avec ces commentaires sur ma personne, car si je ne le faisais pas de suite, il était plus que certain qu'il continuerait à m'en faire toute la soirée.

« Roh, fais pas la tête... ! Tu sais que je plaisante !

- Eh bien tes blagues sont d'un bien mauvais goût. » Je feignis la colère pour lui clouer le bec, car je commençais à être un brin nerveux : maintenant qu'Envy avait contenté mon caprice, il était plus que certain qu'il me demanderait une « compensation ».

« Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère ! Dire que je voulais t'offrir un petit cadeau... ! » Vraiment, cet homme me connaissait à la perfection, même si cela ne faisait que peu de temps que nous vivions ensemble, et prit l'avantage en se servant de l'un de mes points faibles : ma curiosité.

« Un cadeau ?

- Oui, un cadeau. C'est quelque chose dont tu as envie depuis longtemps. J'ai pensé que comme ça, tu travaillerais mieux.

- Non, tu n'as quand même pas pu... ! » Il... L'avait fait pour de vrai ?! C'est pour cela qu'il ne me permettait plus d'entrer dans la bibliothèque ?

« Évidemment que j'ai pu, mais si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à aller voir. » Il haussa les épaules alors que, sur son visage, un sourire amusé apparaissait. Pourtant, rien à voir avec ces gestes hautains qu'il faisait presque toujours.

Je ne pouvais y croire. Je courus jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et en arrivant, ouvris la porte, impatient, et me rapprochai avec rapidité de l'énorme baie vitrée face à laquelle se trouvait le petit secrétaire où j'examinai les dossiers. C'était la plus belle vue que j'aurais pu souhaiter : au dehors se trouvaient plein d'énormes rosiers. Tous étaient pleins de boutons qui promettaient de devenir de superbes roses dans les jours à venir, même si certains présentaient déjà des fleurs spectaculaires et énormes : des roses jaunes, roses, blanches, rouges... Une étrange variété avec plusieurs couleurs (rose et blanc, blanc et jaune), de magnifiques de couleur lilas (**NA** : _ToT Je n'ai plus pu retrouver de pareil rosier... j'aurais dû l'acheter en le voyant !_). Après tant de temps où je lui avais demandé deux ou trois plantes à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, quelque chose pour me rappeler mon foyer... Il l'avait enfin fait.

« Je vois que ça te plaît », lança mon époux depuis la porte. Il se rapprocha et m'enlaça par derrière, posant son menton sur mon épaule. Je frissonnai. Je sais que c'est stupide après tant de temps, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. « Il te suffit de tellement peu.

- On pourrait dire la même chose de toi.

- Sûrement, mais tu sais très bien ce que je pense des avis des autres. Ce soir, je veux que tu termines tôt tout ce que tu as à faire. » Il se sépara de moi, non sans au préalable poser un baiser sur ma joue. Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie puis s'arrêta, et sans se retourner, reprit : « Cette nuit, j'attends ma récompense pour t'avoir laissé humilier Kimblee. » Et sans dire un mot de plus, il se retira.

Pas besoin de mentionner que je ne pus dormir cette nuit-là.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'ai essayé de le rendre aussi long que me le permettait mon inspiration inexistante (j'ai plein d'idées pour de nouvelles petites fics, mais pas pour celles que j'ai déjà commencées)._

_J'essaierai de ne pas trop tard à poster le prochain chapitre qui, sûrement, fera enfin s'incruster Roy dans l'histoire (comment je m'y prendrai et quel rôle aura-t-il dans l'histoire ? Nous verrons bien)._

_Merci à ceux qui supportent mes retards et qui continuent à me lire... Reste-t-il seulement quelqu'un ?_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	8. Ainsi le souhaitas-tu, ainsi cela advint

******Rosa sin espinas**

******Une rose sans épines**

******Note de la traductrice**** : **Je crois que l'auteur dit tout à ma place... u.u' -sauf que moi, j'ai fini toute la traduction x)-. Juste un petit mot pour vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard quand même... Entre les cours et les problèmes de santé, j'ai pas eu une seconde à moi ! u.u' Petit mot à propos de ce chapitre ? C'est dans doute le plus intense et le plus rapide ! … Et il m'a demandé pas mal de recherches question... Insultes ^^' Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture :3

(Ah ! Juste ! J'ai gardé la présentation initiale de la fic. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas au cours de votre lecture :) )

* * *

******Note de l'auteur**** : **_Je sais. Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou à actualiser, et que la majorité d'entre vous m'ont cru morte. Je ne m'excuse pas, parce que je pense sincèrement que vous ne me pardonnerez pas T^T... MAIS PARDON ! (Je n'ai pas pu résister. J'aurais essayé u.u')_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse lire le chapitre. J'espère ne pas tarder tant à poster le suivant : il en reste peu et je dois le terminer... Avant que vous ne commenciez à me menacer de mort u.u'_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais j'ai donné carte blanche à Envy pour narrer un bout du chapitre. Seulement, tout a une raison, et vous en comprendrez le pourquoi. Ce qui est en italique, c'est ce qui est expliqué par Envy n_n_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ainsi le souhaitas-tu... Ainsi cela advint.**

Depuis quelques semaines, je profitais de mon nouveau jardin, l'attitude de mon mari me surprenant toujours : en vérité, je ne savais pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. J'ignorais s'il m'aimait réellement, ou s'il faisait simplement ces choses pour me garder satisfait et ainsi obtenir que je ne répliquasse pas, et le laissasse faire ce qu'il désirait.

Je laissai de côté ce mystère parce que bon... En vérité, avoir le fin de mot de cette histoire ne m'intéressait pas. De toute façon, nous étions mariés, et cela n'allait absolument rien changer de savoir s'il m'aimait ou si je continuais à n'être qu'un de ses caprices. Ce qui, oui, changeait la donne, étaient mes sentiments envers lui. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous dis pas que j'étais fou amoureux de ses caresses et de ses baisers, mais je devais avouer qu'ils ne m'étaient plus du tout désagréable (**NA** :_ Ce que tu peux être facile à convaincre =.=_), mais non, je n'étais pas amoureux.

Son attitude m'avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'on pouvait le croire. D'accord, c'était une vraie bête parfois, mais il était attentionné quand il le voulait. Grâce à tout cela, ma vie ne s'était pas transformée en enfer. Je ne l'aimais pas, ça c'est plus que certain, mais malgré tout, oui, je tenais à lui.

Il avait fait beaucoup pour ma famille depuis que nous étions ensemble. Je n'aimais pas être redevable, et de ce fait, j'essaierais de lui rendre un peu son aide. Je ne savais toujours pas comment, mais je finirais pas trouver une façon de le faire.

Depuis que les rosiers avaient été plantés face à la bibliothèque, je préférais terminer rapidement mon travail pour lire, sur un banc, près des jardins. Jusqu'à peu, je ne savais pas qui était celui qui s'occupait des plantes que m'avait offertes Envy, mais ce jour-là, je le vis. C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs et courts, avec des yeux en amandes, dans lesquels, comme dans deux trous, vous pouviez sombrer si leur propriétaire en décidait ainsi. Il possédait un corps qui reflétait l'effort auquel il se soumettait de façon journalière à cause de son travail, et ses mains étaient couvertes de durillons qui résistaient aux coupures que les furieuses épines pouvaient créer sur sa peau. Sur le coup, j'en eus le souffle coupé : cet homme était incroyablement beau ! Chose que je ne pouvais admettre ouvertement, quoiqu'il en fût, mais personne ne m'empêchait de le penser.

Le brun remarqua le regard que je lui lançais. Il me sourit et se rapprocha de moi d'un pas décidé. De mon côté, je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de l'impression qu'il m'avait causée. Une fois face à moi, il daigna finalement me parler en utilisant, évidemment, ce ton respectueux dont usaient les employés de la maison.

« Bonjour monsieur. Cela fait quelques temps que je soigne ces jardins, mais je n'en avais jamais vu le propriétaire. »

Sa voix était ferme et tout bonnement irrésistible, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais incapable de ce genre de trahison.

« Bonjour. Pour être tout à fait sincère, je ne vous avais jamais vu non plus. Pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ? Je veux connaître celui de l'homme que je dois remercier de garder les roses si belles.

- Roy Mustang. Pour vous servir, monsieur Edward.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Vous avez dit que vous ne me connaissiez pas.

- En effet, je ne vous connaissais pas, mais pour autant, cela ne signifie pas que je n'avais pas entendu parler de vous. Après tout, vous êtes l'époux du patron.

- Ce n'est pas faux. » Il s'assit à mes côtés tout en continuant à me sourire.

« Vraiment, je n'aurais jamais cru que le patron se marierait un jour. Il allait toujours au village, la nuit, pour chercher une compagnie d'une fois, si bien que mêmes nous autres, employés, pensions que tout ce qui lui plaisait, c'était de s'amuser avec les gens. Vraiment, je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment vous avez pu accepter de vous marier avec lui.

- En fait, c'est mon beau-père qui en a décidé ainsi. » Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui racontais ça, mais... Je ne m'en voulus pas de le faire. Je pense qu'il est mieux de ne pas taire les choses. « On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, et de fait, je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait, et je n'ai aucun moyen d'y remédier. » Je n'avais pas non plus envie d'y remédier. Ma vie n'était pas comme je l'avais imaginée, mais au moins, j'étais tranquille.

« Eh bien c'est mal : vous ne devez pas laisser les autres décider à votre place. Vous devez défendre ce que vous pensez ou ressentez. Même les roses se défendent de ceux qui veulent les arracher de leur emplacement. »

Cet homme me parlait à moi comme il l'aurait fait à n'importe qui d'autre : il était le premier qui s'adressait à moi avec respect, certes, mais plus familièrement, comme s'il s'entretenait avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Je ne fus pas gêné par ce qu'il fit ou par sa volonté de me donner des conseils, de ce fait, je me sentis à l'aise.

« Mais les roses n'obéissent à personne, elles ne se plient à aucune règle. » Je me levai pour mieux voir les énormes roses rouges qui fleurissaient près du banc. « Si j'étais libéré de ces règles, il se pourrait effectivement que je fasse ce dont moi, j'ai envie.

- Les règles, chacun se les crée. » Il se leva et se plaça à mes côtés, trop près, à tel point que je pouvais percevoir cette odeur d'herbe fraîche sur lui. Il prit avec précaution l'une des roses les plus belles qui se trouvaient là, et la coupa méticuleusement. Il l'épousseta et lui retira toutes ses épines, laissant la tige nue, puis me tendit la rose. « Vous êtes comme cette rose sans épines. Vous n'avez pas d'armes pour vous défendre, ou en tout cas, vous vous en êtes privé vous-même avec cette lâcheté que vous me montrez. »

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'écoute de tels propos. Moi, un lâche ?! Je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas le croire. Je ne crains rien, en ce monde ! Ce que ce type me disait là, ce n'étaient que des conneries !

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Vous n'avez pas à me dire ça, vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Gardez votre rang et cessez de me manquer de respect comme ça, ou je ferai en sorte qu'on vous renvoie sans plus tarder ! » criai-je, furieux.

« Vous allez me renvoyer pour vous avoir dit ce que je pensais ? Je ne vous ai manqué de respect à aucun moment, monsieur, mais... Il est de coutume de dire qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse... Serait-ce cela ? »

Cela dit, il continua son travail sans me prêter attention. Moi, de mon côté, je considérai ma lecture comme terminée, et retournai dans la bibliothèque pour voir si, par hasard, je n'avais rien laissé en suspens.

Les jours passèrent, et mes entrevues avec le jardinier se furent plus fréquentes. Avec le temps, mes conversations avec lui devinrent bien plus informelles et amicales. J'avais l'habitude de passer des heures dans le jardin, au point de parfois en oublier de rejoindre mon mari à l'heure des repas.

* * *

(**NA** : _A partir de là, le narrateur, c'est Envy n_n Il était temps de changer, non?_)

___Les jours passaient et ces rumeurs dérangeantes se faisaient de plus en plus présentes. Depuis que le fils de mon jardinier se chargeait des rosiers à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, mon jeune époux passait plus de temps hors de la maison à « lire » dans les jardins, qu'à s'occuper de ses obligations envers la maison et envers moi. J'admets que les affaires s'étaient arrangées, mais il n'était pas de bon ton pour moi qu'on continuât à entendre des rumeurs comme quoi mon conjoint « fréquentait » cet homme-là __(__**NA**__ : Vous aurez sans doute compris le sous-entendu)____._

___Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de vérifier si c'était vrai ou non. J'en avais plus que marre d'entendre dans mon dos les gens du village me qualifier de cocu. Sans qu'Edward le sût, je restais à la maison. A cette heure-là de l'après-midi, j'étais censé superviser les choses dans les étables, moment dont mon petit mari profitait pour aller lire dans les jardins. Néanmoins, ce qui avait attiré mon attention jusqu'à maintenant était qu'il lisait le même livre depuis déjà plusieurs jours alors qu'il était rare qu'il mît plus de deux jours à terminer un volume._

___En sortant, je les vis : ils semblaient s'entretenir innocemment, néanmoins, je n'allais sûrement déjà pas pardonner à ce type de se reposer pendant ses heures de travail. J'épiai un peu plus ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je tombe nez à nez avec ce que je voulais voir : ce bâtard prit les mains de MON époux et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Cela me fit bouillir de rage. Je ne voulus pas en savoir davantage, de toute façon, j'avais déjà confirmé ce que je n'avais pas voulu croire de la bouche de mes amis. Ce petit chien d'Edward me trompait avec le jardinier. J'avançai jusqu'à eux sans qu'il me remarquassent, puis tirai Edward par son haut et le fis tomber au sol sous la violence du geste. L'autre, je lui envoyai simplement mon poing serré dans la tête, le faisant saigner du nez. Lorsqu'il se releva, il me regarda avec nervosité. Il savait très bien ce qu'il arrivait à ceux qui s'attiraient ma haine._

___« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » hurla le plus petit, s'étant déjà relevé._

___« Ferme-la, sale putain de bas étage ! » répliquai-je en me retournant et en lui envoyant un coup dans la figure._

___« Ne le frappez pas ! » s'exclama l'autre bâtard brun en m'attrapant par le bras, alors que j'étais prêt à le frapper une nouvelle fois. « Pourquoi ne me frapperiez-vous pas à sa place ?! »_

___Je lui fis face et le regardai avec toute la haine qui s'emparait de mon être. Ce fumier voulait faire main basse sur ce qui m'appartenait, sur ce que j'avais obtenu au prix de tant d'efforts... Sur mon partenaire !_

___« Tu as trois heures pour disparaître du village. Si j'apprends que tu es toujours là, je t'aiderai moi-même à disparaître », dis-je en crachant chaque mot, donnant une signification claire à mon sous-entendu. Cet abruti ne dit rien de plus et s'en alla aussitôt, suivi par les autres travailleurs qui avaient assisté à la scène._

___Sans dire mot et sans quitter mon expression de fureur, je traînai Edward à l'intérieur de la maison. Apparemment, la nouvelle de ce qu'il s'était passé s'était déjà répandue, puisque les domestiques ____étaient déjà dans l'antichambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'en profitai pour leur donner à tous des instructions : j'avais besoin d'un peu d'intimité, et ce pour un moment, afin de me charger d'un certain problème._

___« QUE TOUS SORTENT DE LA MAISON TOUT DE SUITE, ET QUE PERSONNE NE REVIENNE AVANT DEMAIN MATIN ! »_

___Aucun n'en demanda la raison, et tous se contentèrent de regarder avec peur et peine le blond que je traînai avec moi jusqu'aux escaliers que nous empruntâmes. Nous parcourûmes le couloir jusqu'à arriver à l'alcôve principale, dans laquelle je dormais habituellement avec le prostitué qui se disait être mon époux._

___Il me regardait avec peur : dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir de la confusion, mais ce n'était qu'un masque. Ce chien savait très bien ce qui me poussait à faire ça._

___« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arri-... ? »_

___Je ne le laissa pas terminer, et le fis taire d'une gifle, mais cela ne suffit tout simplement pas à me soulager de toute la colère et de la frustration que je ressentais à cet instant. Je le frappai de nouveau au visage, le poing fermé cette fois. Un cri de surprise et de douleur, voilà ce qui sortit de ses lèvres, accompagné de quelques petites gouttes de sang libéré par la plaie que je lui avais faite à la lèvre. Il tomba au sol à cause de l'impact et là, je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans l'estomac, le privant d'air, puis l'attrapai par les cheveux, le traînai jusqu'au lit sans la moindre délicatesse, et le lançai avec une telle force qu'il s'écrasa contre la table de nuit, le laissant déboussolé._

___« C'EST CE QUE TU VOULAIS DE MOI, PAS VRAI ?! » hurlai-je, furieux contre ce sale gamin qui essayait de récupérer de mes coups. Ses yeux débordaient déjà de larmes et de ses lèvres émanaient du sang et quelques plaintes mêlées de sanglots._

___« J-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » fit-il, les mains posées sur son abdomen à cause de la douleur causées par les coups récemment reçus._

___« NE FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT QUE TU N'ES PLUS, PUTAIN STUPIDE ! JE T'AI VU EMBRASSER L'AUTRE SALOPARD ! »_

___Je le tirai par ses vêtements jusqu'à le ramener à ma portée, puis le tirai par les cheveux, lui faisant me regarder droit dans les yeux. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les siens, eux, montraient de la terreur face au traitement que je lui infligeai. Je l'avais toujours traité avec gentillesse, et lui... Il avait simplement..._

___« C'EST AMUSANT, DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ?! HEIN ?!_

___- J-Je... Je n'ai rien fait... ! » me répondit-il, le visage trempé de larmes. Foutu menteur, avec sa bouille d'ange... Il croyait qu'il pourrait me convaincre que j'avais la vue qui baissait ? J'en suis bien désolé pour lui, mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas. « J-Je te jure que je n'ai rien fait ! Tu dois me croire !_

___- TU AS EU TORT, ET JE DOIS TE DONNER CE QUE TU MERITES ! »_

___Sans la moindre considération, je commençai à lui arracher ses vêtements. Il essaya de m'en empêcher avec ses faibles mains, mais ce fut complètement vain : ses coups, je ne les sentais même pas, mais je les lui rendais bien avec le double de force, le laissant sonné pendant quelques instants. Une fois que je l'eus complètement déshabillé, je le laissai allongé sur les draps qui ____étaient déjà souillés de son sang. Son visage était plein de coups qui bientôt deviendraient complètement obscurcis à cause des vaisseaux sanguins rompus sous sa peau auparavant si belle et délicieuse._

___« TU VOULAIS QU'ON TE TRAITE COMME UNE FILLE DE JOIE PAS CHERE, EH BIEN C'EST CE QUE TU OBTIENDRAS DE MOI, ABRUTI ! »_

___Je défie la fermeture de mon pantalon pour en sortir mon membre, me masturbai un peu jusqu'à ce que mon sexe restât dressé, lui écartai les jambes et ensuite, le pénétrai en le faisant hurler de douleur. Sans attendre une seule seconde, je commençai à bouger en lui arrachant davantage de plaintes qui, bientôt, se transformèrent en cris demandant à ce que je m'arrête... Mais je ne le fis pas._

___Il voulait que je le traite ainsi. Il me l'avait demandé à grands cris comme à présent il me demandait à grands cris également de faire preuve de pitié. Il me demanda à grands cris que je récupère la raison, ne cessant de répéter qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Je fis la sourde oreille à chacune de ses répliques, et continuai à le déchirer de l'intérieur. Qu'il ne me demandât pas de respect alors qu'il était celui qui ne m'en avait pas témoigné lorsqu'il m'avait trompé avec ce salaud. Une fois ma frustration et ma haine déversées en son corps, je le regardai : il était là, étendu sur le lit souillé de son sang et de sa crasse. Les coups sur son corps étaient évidents, et le sang et le sperme se mêlaient pour couler entre ses jambes. S'étant déjà fatigué, il ne pleurait plus la moindre larme à présent, et ne faisait plus que hoqueter._

___« C'est ce que tu voulais, alors comme tout ce que tu m'avais demandé, je te le donne. Tu aurais pu vivre avec tout ce que tu désirais, mais il a fallu que tu gâches tout. Il a fallu que tu m'échanges contre ce salaud. » Je me rhabillai et me rapprochai de la porte. Dehors, une tempête épouvantable s'était déjà levée, comme si elle reflétait ce que je ressentais à cet instant. « Demain, je te veux hors de cette pièce. Vire tes saloperies des tiroirs et de l'armoire. A présent, tu dormiras dans les quartiers des domestiques comme la pute bon marché que tu es. Tu ne viendras que lorsque j'aurai besoin de tes services, puis tu t'en iras. Je ne veux pas te voir à mon retour. »_

___Je sortis de la chambre et le laissai continuer à pleurer en silence. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir dans la même maison que cet enfoiré : il n'était qu'un sale profiteur comme l'était son foutu beau-père. Des salauds comme il n'en existait pas d'autres. Mon père avait raison : j'aurais dû l'écouter lorsqu'il m'avait dit de n'avoir confiance en personne, aussi innocent parût-il._

___Je me rendis dans les écuries et en sortit le premier cheval à portée de main. Je le sellai et le montai, sans même me rappeler de l'animal. Tout ce que je fis, c'est le faire courir à toute allure sur mes terres. Il tombait des cordes et je pouvais à peine voir, mais je passai l'orée d'un petit bois qui se trouvait non loin et m'y enfonçai. Le cheval courrait entre les troncs, un peu nerveux : en le constatant, je voulus l'arrêter, mais ne le pus, car l'animal continuait à avancer sans ralentir le moins du monde. Rapidement lassé, je tirai sur les rênes, le faisant se cabrer, mais obtenant son arrêt. Je restai là à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Vraiment, les sentiments étaient des armes à double tranchant. Je n'aurais pas dû l'aimer, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser entraîner si profondément, je n'aurais pas dû le posséder..._

___Je stoppai mes réflexions en voyant tout à coup une lumière toute proche. Un éclair était tombé trop près et avait touché un arbre. Mon cheval se cabra de nouveau, mais je ne réussis pas à me maintenir et tombai au sol, me heurtant contre une pierre et me brisant un bras. J'allais me lever lorsqu'un autre éclair éclata, abattant cette fois l'arbre derrière moi. Je parvins à suffisamment m'écarter pour ne pas qu'il me tue, mais au final, mes jambes restèrent coincées sous le tronc. Je sentis la douleur provoquée par mes os brisés, mais ce ne fut pas tout : avec le fracas, le cheval se cabra, mais les rênes épousèrent les branches de l'arbre tombé, et tout ce que je vis furent ses pattes antérieures heurtant à de multiples reprises mon visage. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité... Et ton beau visage au milieu des ténèbres, me souriant avec tendresse et me disant enfin ce que j'avais tant souhaité entendre de tes lèvres..._

* * *

___A suivre..._

* * *

_Eh bien les filles, vous avez donc assisté à ce qui est arrivé à mon si cher Envy. On est bientôt à la fin, je pense qu'il ne manque que deux chapitres, mais ça dépendra de ce que décidera ma petite cervelle tordue n_n_

_J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et à m'envoyer des menaces de mort T^T_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	9. Un coeur occulte

******Rosa sin espinas**

******Une rose sans épines**

******Note de la traductrice**** : **Je crois que je n'aurai jamais aussi tardé à publier un chapitre u.u' Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir imposé cette attente impardonnable ToT J'étais pas mal prise entre mes cours et des visités médicales qui n'en finissaient pas, mais bon... Me voilà de retour ! Et en plus, avec, devinez-quoi, le chapitre final ! (il se sera fait attendre, celui-ci x) ). Bon, je rassure les éventuels fans de cette histoire, il y aura un extra posté dans... Une semaine ? (j'espère u.u') Toutefois, l'intrigue prend quand même fin avec ce chapitre alors... Je vais tout de même vous remercier d'avoir prêté attention au chef-d'œuvre de Marieth et à mon travail.

Bonne lecture ! :D

(J'aime bien comment mon commentaire et celui de l'auteur débutent. Y'a comme un effet « écho »... x) )

* * *

******Note de l'auteur**** : **_Bon, je crois que cette fois-ci, j'ai moins tardé à actualiser que pour la précédente . Mais mêm__e ai__nsi, j'ai mis trois plombes._

_Il ne me reste qu'à vous remercier d'avoir lu et supporté ma lenteur pour faire progresser cette histoire qui, déjà, fête sa première année depuis sa publication._

_Remerciements spéciaux à Chikori qui m'a donné des coups de fouets pour la terminer, à Tsunade, ma fille adoptive, pour suivre ma fic, et à Nana qui, aussi, la suit depuis le commencement._

_Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture._

_Avant de lire ! Là, pour la première fois, le récit sera à la troisième personne (je précise : ce ne sera pas un quelconque autre personnage de l'histoire). Évidemment, Ed narre aussi, et dans certaines parties, vous verrez en italique ce que nous raconte le passé (vous verrez à quoi je me réfère, je ne souhaite pas trop vous en dire)._

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Un cœur occulte**

Ce matin est très déprimant. Je suis là, dans le cimetière où l'on enterre mon mari. Je ne peux croire ce qui est arrivé par la faute d'un baiser. Un baiser que je n'ai pas empêché car je le désirais. Tous les gens présents me regardent de travers, et pas seulement car mon visage est couvert de coups, mais aussi car ils sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le jardin, et se sont déjà imaginé ce que mon mari m'a fait après coup. Les murmures continuent sans que rien ne les arrête, et sans se soucier du prêtre qui continue l'inhumation ou du cercueil que l'on descend jusque dans la fosse, dans laquelle reposera le corps de mon mari.

Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu es mort, et encore moins lorsque visiblement, cela est arrivé peu de temps après que tu m'as maltraité de cette façon. Après ton départ, je me suis levé avec beaucoup de difficulté, et ai commencé à rassembler mes affaires présentes dans la chambre, car je suivais tes conseils : j'irais dormir dans l'un des quartiers des domestiques... Je ne voulais plus te voir, ton attitude m'avait déçu, parce que je pensais que tu étais différent des autres hommes. Moi, j'étais plus que disposé à ne pas retourner dans ce jardin et à éviter de le voir de nouveau, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le faire : tu t'es chargé du problème de tes propres mains et tu as été beaucoup trop loin.

… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, d'une certaine façon, je suis responsable du fait que tu te trouves là, dans cette fosse froide remplie de terre. Tu aurais pu mettre un terme à cette situation dès le premier instant, mais tu ne l'as pas fait... Il y a de cela quelques heures, alors que je suivais le cercueil au cours de la petite procession à laquelle nous avons participé, Rose m'a raconté des choses à ton propos. Est-ce vrai que tu me connaissais déjà quand j'étais enfant ?

Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé de suite ? Cela aurait pu finir d'une tout autre manière, j'aurais pu t'aimer comme toi, tu le faisais, pourtant, tu as préféré m'acheter et blesser mon orgueil, tu as préféré me maintenir enchaîné à tes côtés en espérant que je t'aimerais tôt ou tard... Le pire de tout est que tout ce que tu as obtenu a été que je reste par engagement, presque par obligation envers ma famille et mon honneur... Qui est à présent plus qu'entaché puisque tous me considèrent comme un adultère qui a profité de la bonne volonté et de la stupidité d'un homme amoureux. Mais là, ils ne voient pas ce que j'endure : j'ai blessé une personne qui m'aimait sans exiger de moi plus qu'un peu de la tendresse que je lui témoignai à grand-peine.

Comprenez que je suis moi aussi blessé, que cela me fait souffrir de savoir que ce que j'ai fait a eu ce genre de conséquences... Certains des travailleurs les plus proches d'Envy me regardent avec haine, puisque malgré son mauvais caractère, ils avaient de l'estime pour lui pour leur avoir donné l'appui que d'autres leur ont refusé.

Bien plus tard, je rentrai dans l'énorme demeure dans laquelle je vivais avec toi. Rose insista pour que je retourne à l'alcôve matrimoniale, où était ma place. Je ne lui prêtai pas attention car je ne souhaitais pas me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, ce que nous nous étions faits l'un à l'autre : je pris l'une des chambres des invités et la transforma en la mienne. Je ne voulais pas rester dans cette maison, mais d'une certaine façon, j'y étais obligé. D'après ce que m'avait dit le notaire, tu m'avais désigné comme l'unique héritier de tes biens, même si tu avais évidemment laissé une bonne quantité d'entre eux et une petite maison à Rose pour ses années de services et d'amitié, mais... A chaque fois que je découvrais un élément de plus, je me sentais encore plus mal par rapport à ce qui était arrivé.

Au cours de mon parcours au travers de la vide et silencieuse maison, j'entrai dans ton bureau, simplement par inertie puisque à cette heure précise, tu y rentrais presque tout le temps pour t'informer des affaires dont je m'occupais, et parfois seulement pour te trouver un peu de compagnie qui finissait par se transformer en un moment de baisers et de caresses passionnés sur le bureau. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil en cuir, derrière le bureau, et portai involontairement mon regard sur un tiroir à moitié fermé. Comme d'habitude, ma curiosité l'emporta sur mon cœur qui me disait de ne pas fouiller dans tes affaires : à l'intérieur du tiroir se trouvait un petit cahier noir, et à côté de lui, une clef. Apparemment, la clef était celle du tiroir que j'avais complètement tiré. Je pris le cahier entre mes mains, et sans pouvoir me retenir, commençai à le feuilleter. Il était rédigé de ta main, mais n'était pas du tout lié à la maison. Aussi incroyable que cela pût être, c'était une sorte de journal intime, car la façon dont tu écrivais donnait l'impression que tu parlais à quelqu'un. Je m'arrêtai à la page sur laquelle se trouvait la date de notre mariage :

___ Aujourd'hui, enfin, c'est le jour de notre mariage. Je ne suis pas nerveux, mais plutôt anxieux à l'idée de te voir vêtu de blanc et de me vanter auprès de tous que j'ai le plus beau garçon, à mes côtés, comme époux. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que j'aurais aimé t'obtenir, mais si je m'étais rapproché de toi comme je l'avais planifié ces quelques dernières années, tu m'aurais repoussé comme cet allemand aux yeux bleus et de grande taille, et je n'aurais pas supporté d'entendre cette phrase de tes lèvres. Je préfère qu'à mesure que le temps passe, tu t'accoutumes à ma présence, car qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, tu finiras par m'aimer._

Je suis surpris par la manière dont tu t'es renseigné sur moi. Cet homme dont tu parles était l'un des associés de mon père : il s'était présenté chez nous pour y passer quelque jours de vacances à la demande de mon père, et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour essayer de me courtiser, mais je l'avais repoussé car il était trop possessif, et avait dans l'idée que rien ne devait m'intéresser à part me marier avec un homme riche comme il l'était.

Envy, idiot... Tu n'étais pas comme lui, tu ne pouvais pas savoir si je te repousserais ou non, et même si tu as profité de cette dette pour m'avoir à tes côtés, tu ne m'as jamais traité comme un objet, mais comme une personne.

Laissant cela de côté, je continuai à lire tes pensées, pensées que, sûrement, personne, hormis ces pages et toi, ne connaissait :

___ Les jours continuent à s'écouler et tu es toujours à mes côtés. Peut-être as-tu l'impression que je te force trop, et je pense même que je te dégoûte, que ton estomac se retourne, chaque fois que je te touche et te fais mien... Mais je ne m'en repends pas, surtout qu'il y a peu, tu m'as montré, ____à nouveau, que tu ne tolères pas les tromperies, et m'a d'ailleurs soulagé d'une sacrée vermine. De ce fait, je te cède ton caprice : celui de détruire celui qui t'a rendu la vie difficile dans ton foyer. Cela m'importe peu que tu n'y parviennes pas, même si je sais que ce ne sera le cas : tu as toujours été le premier de ta classe selon ce que m'a dit ton père, une fois, dans ces fêtes ennuyantes au cours desquelles tu préférais rester dans un endroit plus éloigné, à lire un quelconque libre que tu parvenais à emmener en cachette..._

Tu m'avais toujours observé... Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais tu t'étais toujours préoccupé de moi, surveillant mes pas et m'adorant en silence...

___ … Aujourd'hui, tu as mis ton plan à exécution, et c'est aujourd'hui que je te donnerai un petit cadeau. Je sais que ta maison te manque, et je veux te rendre heureux, même si ce n'est qu'un moment, enfin... Te rendre un peu plus heureux puisque tu profites déjà d'avoir pris ta revanche sur cet enfoiré. Je t'ai emmené jusqu'au jardin de roses que j'ai préparé uniquement pour ton plaisir. Je n'y entrerai pas à moins que tu me le permettes, afin que ce soit le lieu où tu t'éloigneras de ce qui te rend malheureux, car je sais que tu l'es à mes côtés. Tu ne souris qu'aux autres par une quasi obligation, et pour oublier ce que tu penses vraiment, et c'est l'une des choses qui ne me plaisent pas, mais d'une certaine façon, ça m'aide à imaginer que tu m'aimes, que ce que nous vivons est parfait... Je me fiche que ce ne soit qu'une chimère, car même ainsi, ça me rend heureux._

Idiot... Tu te trompes en pensant que tu me dégoûtais, ou que je ne voulais pas le moins du monde t'avoir près de moi... Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, je peux me rendre compte à quel point je m'étais accoutumé à toi, à tes caresses si subtiles, à ces démonstrations de tendresse que je n'ai pas su distinguer à temps.

Je veux savoir ce que tu as pensé le jour où tout cela est arrivé, le jour où prirent fin notre mariage et ta vie, et ce d'une telle façon. J'ouvris donc le cahier à la dernière page où étaient couchés tes sentiments sur le papier.

___ Je ne veux tout simplement pas le croire. Je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure personne au monde, mais je ne te crois pas capable de me faire ça. Je sais que tu es noble et bon, et que tu as beau détester être à mes côtés, tu ne me tromperais pas de cette façon, et encore moins dans la maison même où, tant de fois, je t'ai fait l'amour et où tu m'as appartenu. Je ne supporte même pas de penser que tu appartiens à un autre alors que j'écris cela. Je me fiche de ce que disent les autres à ton propos, je sais que tu n'es pas de ceux qui poignardent dans le dos. Tu n'es pas de ceux qui commettent des trahisons de cette ampleur... Je sais que quand je retournerai dans ce jardin de roses dont tu profites tous les jours, je te verrai, assis à l'ombre, concentré dans ta lecture._

Même quand tu t'es toi-même rendu compte de mon éloignement, tu ne m'as pas interrogé, tu as eu confiance en moi jusqu'à ce que l'incertitude ne te laissât plus respirer, et tu es allé vérifier par toi-même comme je laissais cet homme m'embrasser. Les feuilles, apparemment, avaient été mouillées, et de ce fait, tout le cahier était un peu abîmé : les bords des pages étaient gondolés. Visiblement, tu t'en remettais à ton unique confident pour déverser ici toute la douleur que tu avais gardée en toi lorsque tu avais été face à moi ce soir-là.

___ Au final, ce que j'avais entendu de la bouche des gens était vrai. Même après ce que je t'ai fait, je ne suis pas apaisé, et j'ai même l'impression d'être une ordure de t'avoir fait mal, de t'avoir humilié, mais c'est quelque chose que mon être demandait à grands cris : blesser ce qui avait fait de moi un résidu d'être humain, une ombre qui sombrait dans la douleur après avoir perdu quelque chose qui, jamais, ne lui avait appartenu._

___ Malgré tous mes efforts pour te rendre heureux, pour au moins arriver à te faire m'aimer, je n'y suis pas parvenu, je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre ton cœur, je fus incapable d'y trouver même une toute petite place. Est-ce trop demander que de tes lèvres sorte un mot d'amour à mon égard ? Je crois que oui... Au moins, quand je mourrai, quand je te laisserai libre de toute attache, dans quelques années, je veux que tu me le dises, même si c'est un mensonge, je veux que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, que je suis le seul qui compte dans ta vie, que tu partages mes sentiments après tant de ____temps à t'aimer en silence... Je veux mourir un sourire sur le visage, un sourire que provoqueront tes doux mensonges. Donne-moi le venin qui émane de tes lèvres et envoie moi dans l'autre monde en faisant de moi l'homme le plus heureux que la terre ait porté._

Il n'y avait rien de plus dans le cahier abîmé, et même si les pages avaient probablement été trempées cette nuit-là, tes paroles y étaient toujours encrées, et se voyaient aussi bien que si elles avaient été récemment écrites... Ton amour pour moi était si fort que cela ? Après avoir lu ce que, jamais, tu ne m'avais confié, après avoir vu ce que tu protégeais au plus profond de ton être, je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer d'amertume, parce que malgré le fait que ces mots fussent les plus beaux qu'on m'eût offerts, malgré le fait que tu m'eusses ouvert ton cœur sans le savoir... Je ne t'aime pas. Tu as été une personne très gentille, mais même ainsi, tu n'es pas ce que, toujours, j'ai cherché, et c'est ce qui me fait me sentir si mal, parce que je ne peux pas te rendre heureux en accomplissant cet ultime désir.

La seule chose que je peux te promettre est que je ne livrerai plus jamais à quiconque ce qui fut tien, ce que tu as toujours désiré et que tu as possédé un court moment... Ce qui te fit perdre la vie.

* * *

******A partir de cet après-midi-là, le blond se referma sur lui-même, dans un deuil très rigoureux : il ne sortait plus de sa maison à moins que cela fût absolument nécessaire, et était toujours en compagnie de Rose qui, elle aussi, portait ces draperies noires. La famille du veuf le voyait de temps à autres, mais ils n'obtenaient jamais qu'il leur sourît ou leur parlât avec l'aisance d'autrefois. Son petit frère ne cessait de maudire celui qui avait rendu son frère si sec et dépourvu de bonheur et d'allégresse : un jour, des jurons à propos de son défunt beau-frère lui échappèrent, ce qui lui valu une gifle de la part de son frère. Inutile de dire qu'Alphonse se sentit plus que blessé et passa un bon bout de temps sans adresser la parole à son frère aîné. Quelques temps après, son épouse Winry lui fit comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait avec blessé le blond. Les rancœurs s'apaisèrent, ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il semblait.**

******Les habitants du village le taxaient d'hypocrite, puisqu'il gardait le deuil en mémoire de quelqu'un qu'il avait pratiquement assassiné, ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il se disait sous cape. Cela ne préoccupait pas trop Edward : il marchait à travers la foule comme il l'eût fait au travers d'une rue déserte. Au cours des fêtes que donnaient les associés de son défunt époux, et auxquelles il se devait d'assister par devoir de mémoire et pour les affaires, nombreux sont ceux qui tentèrent d'arriver à quelque chose avec le bel et jeune veuf, mais ils étaient de suite repoussés : il respectait la promesse qu'il avait faite à Envy ce jour-là. Il était décidé à ne plus se remarier ou entretenir une relation amoureuse de nouveau. Il repoussa même Roy Mustang qui revint, une année après la mort du fortuné mari, pour essayer de conquérir le veuf, ainsi que son argent.**

******Les années s'écoulaient, et Edward s'enfermait de plus en plus dans sa solitude. Certains de ses employés commençaient à s'inquiéter puisque, récemment, il avait été trouvé en train de parler tout seul, et de rire sous un rosier pourvu de boutons et de fleurs d'un violet impossible. Cette plante avait un certain air sauvage et fort, mais même ainsi, elle restait attrayante et magnifique. Rose comprenait ce qu'il arrivait à son nouveau maître, et était très peinée de le voir converser avec une personne qui reposait six pieds sous terre, car oui, Edward parlait à ce rosier comme s'il eut s'agit de son défunt mari, lui dédiant des mots d'amour faux, puisque, jamais, il n'en avait ressenti pour l'homme aux cheveux verts.**

******Des décennies étaient déjà passées, et le dénouement arriva enfin : après des centaines d'heures à converser au milieu de cette sublime végétation, après des mots vides offerts à l'air, finalement, le cœur abîmé du blond s'arrêta. Son esprit, disloqué par la faute et la douleur de n'avoir pu partager les sentiments de quelqu'un qui l'avait tant aimé, cessa de fonctionner. Il succomba à la douleur d'avoir causé la mort de quelqu'un qui, sûrement, ne l'avait pas méritée.**

******Rose trouva son patron sous l'étrange rosier : le blond avait rendu l'âme avec un sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'il tenait contre lui le journal de son époux et qu'à ses côtés, sur une branche passe, se trouvait une magnifique fleur violette, de la même couleur que les yeux d'Envy. Les pétales de la fleur caressaient presque avec tendresse la peau froide et pâle du blond.**

******La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains se rapprocha du cadavre pour l'observer plus attentivement : elle prit le cahier des mains rigides de son patron, et lut ce qui était écrit sur la dernière page du livre abîmé.**

******« Alors à présent que votre vie s'achève, vous avez daigné partager ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? »**

******Quelques années après tout cela, l'énorme demeure fut oubliée. Les biens du couple furent donnés à un orphelinat, à l'hôpital et à l'église comme l'avait voulu le blond, mais la maison resta là, comme un témoin muet de cette histoire. Dans le jardin magnifiquement arrangé, tout près du rosier aux fleurs violettes, poussa, comme venue de nulle part, une autre plante. Une plante avec des roses pourvues de magnifiques pétales : une combinaison de jaune et de blanc. Ses branches s'entrelaçaient avec celles de l'autre rosier, et la particularité de cette plante n'était pas seulement sa couleur, mais aussi le fait qu'elle fût complètement dépourvue d'épines.**

* * *

******FIN**

* * *

_T^T Je suis, je suis méchante, mais tuer mes personnages est devenue une habitude . Je cherche encore une raison à cela, mais sans résultat ^^' Bon, je ne crois pas recommencer à en tuer avant longtemps._

_Une fois de plus, merci de m'avoir lue (. s'il y en a qui me lisent encore). J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu. Quant à ceux qui m'ont demandé une fin heureuse, je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure fin heureuse qui puisse être, mais chacun a obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Pas de la façon espérée, mais Envy et Ed ont tous deux eu ce qu'il souhaitaient à la fin._

_Laissez-moi un dernier review pour cette histoire, s'il-vous-plaît, vous savez que ça me rend heureuse nOn_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	10. Extra

******Rosa sin espinas**

******Une rose sans épines**

******Note de la traductrice**** :** Comment ça du retard ?... Bon, ok, j'avoue, j'ai mis un temps infini à publier la toute fin, si l'on peut dire... u.u' J'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je suis un peu overbookée pour l'instant (et risque de le rester). Pour ceux que ça intéresse... La raison : j'ai un examen important dans une semaine qui me demande d'acquérir un niveau de langue bien supérieur au mien (soit une/deux années à rattraper en un mois)... Et je rame. Voilà. De plus, comme le temps que j'y consacre est du temps en moins pour mes « vrais » cours, je risque d'être tout aussi prise après coup, pour rattraper toutes les connaissances non acquises pour mes partiels... Donc je vais certainement faire une pause dans les publications .

Cela dit, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cet extra -chouw et rêveur-, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop u.u'

(Note 2 : Pour ceux qui étaient, éventuellement, à l'Anim'Est dimanche dernier... Si vous avez croisé une cosplayeuse de Ed, c'était moi xp)

(Note 3 : Je sais que facebook rebute pas mal de monde... Mais au cas où ça en intéresse certains : j'ai créé une page spéciale, en tant que « personnage publique » -dafuq avec cette appellation?-, sur laquelle je peux plus facilement donner en temps réel des infos... (******Envy** : _Comprendre : sur les retards, principalement. _******W.A.** : _Roh, ça va, hein._) Le lien est sur mon profil ;p)

* * *

******Note de l'auteur**** : **_Bon, les filles, je sais, j'avais dit que j'avais terminé cette histoire et tout et tout, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de vous donner un petit extra... ^^ Surtout à celles qui ont pleuré à cause de la mort d'Envy._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira . Je ne sais pas si ce sera très rose, mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour ce joli Flash Back (oui, les filles, c'est un flash back du point de vue d'Envy)_

_Ce qui est en italique est un peu de ce qu'a écrit Envy dans son journal nOn_

_Dédié à Tsunade qui m'a presque rouée de coups pour avoir tué Envy !_

* * *

**Extra : La façon dont je me souviens de toi**

Ce matin-là, mon père m'avait laissé sortir pour me promener à cheval après mes leçons. Sincèrement, j'étais fatigué par tout ça. Mais qu'il comprenne que ça ne m'intéressait pas de continuer à accumuler de l'argent que je ne pourrai pas dépenser par la suite ! Le fait que ce soit notre héritage que j'aurais entre les mains plus tard n'était pas une excuse.

J'étais déjà suffisamment loin de la propriété, bien que mon père père s'inquiétât beaucoup quand j'en sortais : il disait que ses ennemis pourraient vouloir venir me demander des comptes... Oh, par pitié ! Comme si je ne m'étais pas déjà chargé de certains d'entre eux ! Le lieu était agréable : au loin, on voyait une énorme maison. Je devais être dans la propriété voisine... Celle des Elric, si je ne me trompais pas. Je n'y prêtai pas grande attention et m'apprêtai à continuer ma route, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un venir en courant sur ma droite. Je tournai la tête jusqu'à apercevoir un petit blond coursé par un veau. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans.

« Arrête de me poursuivre, enfin ! Je te promets de ne plus t'embêter ! » hurlait l'enfant. Je soupirai, lassé, et fit aller mon cheval au galop, à leur poursuite, car ils étaient un peu plus loin. Lorsque j'arrivai à hauteur de l'animal, je vis qu'il avait une corde attachée au cou : je me penchai suffisamment pour l'attraper et la tirer avec force, m'aidant du poids de mon cheval. L'animal était docile, et de ce fait, ne me résista pas beaucoup. Je descendis de mon animal et attachait le veau à un arbre solitaire qui se trouvait là. L'enfant aussi était là, non loin de moi.

Je me rapprochai de lui pour l'observer plus attentivement : c'était un enfant aux cheveux courts et blonds. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur invraisemblable, car ils étaient dorés. Il me regardait avec méfiance, sûrement à cause du chapeau que j'utilisais pour dissimuler mon visage et qui ne rendait pas mes cheveux impossibles lorsque je chevauchais. Rose ne cessait de me dire que je ressemblais à un bandit quand je le portais.

« Hey, microbe. Voyons, cesse d'ennuyer les veaux, surtout si tu ne sais pas comment les dompter quand ils s'énervent », lui dis-je, essayant de l'agacer. Il devait être l'un de ces enfants pourris gâtés de Hohenheim dont se plaignait tant mon père lorsqu'il allait s'entretenir pour des affaires avec cet homme.

« Je ne l'ennuyais pas ! C'est lui qui a piqué son bonbon à mon petit frère ! » répliqua-t-il, les joues gonflées. Il avait une drôle de tête, lorsqu'il faisait ça. « En plus, ce que je fais ou ne fais pas, c'est pas tes oignons !

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies les gens qui te filent un coup de main ? Eh ben, gamin, voyons voir si tu vas apprendre les bonnes manières », dis-je tout en retournant un peu vers le cheval. « Je me demande si je devrais te ramener chez toi et dire à tes parents que tu t'es mis dans de sales draps.

- N'essaie même pas, rapporteur ! » s'écria-t-il en me tirant par les vêtements, baissant presque mon pantalon -chose qui n'arriva pas, puisque je portais une ceinture-. Vraiment, ce gamin me plaisait bien : il était amusant et très mignon.

« … Alors faisons un marché : je ne dirai pas à tes parents ce qu'il s'est passé avec le veau si tu viens passer un bout de temps avec moi, et que tu me montres un endroit tranquille où dormir un peu à l'ombre.

- Je sais pas... Maman m'a dit de ne pas suivre les inconnus, encore moins quand ils ont une tête de brigand comme toi, tu comprends ? » L'enfant adoptait une position pensive... Attends, c'est moi ou il m'avait traité de « brigand » ?

« Je ne suis pas un criminel, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis le fis du propriétaire de la demeure la plus grande des environs. Tu dois connaître mon père.

- Ah... ! Tu parles de ce monsieur ennuyant avec une tête morbide ? » lança-t-il l'air de rien. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant cette description. Si mon père l'avait entendu, il serait déjà en train de donner une fessée à ce gamin. « Tu te moques de moi ?! » Je cessai de rire petit à petit pour lui répondre. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas tant amusé.

« Non, c'est pas ça, mais... Il vaut mieux oublier. Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi avant que tes parents s'inquiètent. » Sans le laisser répliquer, je le fis grimper sur mon cheval, pour ensuite y monter, la corde du veau dans la main pour qu'il nous suivît également.

La maison n'était pas loin et de fait, nous ne mettrions pas plus de dix minutes pour nous y rendre au pas si lent où nous allions... Mais l'enfant ne lâchait pas la selle...

« Dis-donc, gamin, me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu montes à cheval ?

- Bien sûr que non ! » lança-t-il, gonflant de nouveau ses joues -ce que c'était amusant de le voir faire ça-. « Je déteste les chevaux ! A cause de l'un deux, mamie s'est fait très mal !

- N'exagère pas, les pauvres animaux ne sont pas responsables. C'est comme ce veau : il ne t'aurait pas poursuivi si tu ne l'avais pas ennuyé.

- Oui mais...

- Mais rien du tout. Tu ne dois jamais inculper la faute aux autres. Sois un homme et accepte ce que tu as fait plutôt que de chercher comment t'en disculper.

-... Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Envy. Et toi ?

- Edward. Mais tu peux m'appeler Ed. » Il avait un petit sourire canaille. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu'il était très espiègle.

Nous arrivâmes à la maison des Elric et là-bas, celle qui semblait être la mère de Ed prit l'enfant dans ses bras, lui disant à quel point elle s'était inquiétée et qu'il ne devait pas refaire des bêtises comme celle-là. Remontrances typiques d'une mère. Elle était si préoccupée par son petit qu'elle ne fit pas attention à moi. Je descendis du cheval et tendis la corde qui retenait le veau à l'un des employés qui se trouvait là, puis m'apprêtai à m'en aller lorsqu'un homme d'apparence paisible et agréable m'appela. C'était Hohenheim Elric, le père de Ed.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir ramené mon fils. Excusez ma femme, elle était très inquiète à cause de notre chenapan.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... De toute façon, c'était amusant de passer un moment avec votre fils. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... » commençai-je pour reprendre ma route, ou en tout cas essayer...

« Ça me plairait que tu restes dîner, ou au moins prendre un verre. Je ne peux pas manquer d'inviter le fils de l'un de mes associés.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais... » Je ne pus rien dire de plus car le petit blond attira mon attention en me tirant par le pantalon.

« Tu vas rester dîner ?

- Allez... Tu ne vas pas dire non à un enfant, si ? » fit son père avec un sourire.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, dans ce cas. » L'enfant me sourit d'une façon très douce. J'appréciais beaucoup sa présence.

La soirée passa très rapidement. Mon père n'eut pas à s'inquiéter pour moi cette fois, puisque monsieur Elric avait envoyé quelqu'un lui dire que j'étais chez lui à jouer avec son fils aîné. Rien de plus que la vérité, même si personne, parmi ceux qui me connaissaient, ne se serait imaginé que le fils du propriétaire le plus puissant de la région pouvait trouver de l'amusement à jouer avec un enfant de 6 ans... Je pense qu'ils se moqueraient de moi.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Monsieur et Madame Elric, ainsi que leurs enfants prirent congé de moi dans la salle en m'affirmant que la porte de leur maison me serait toujours ouverte dès que je le souhaiterais ou que j'aurais l'opportunité de passer leur rendre visite.

A l'entrée de la maison, l'un des employés me tendait déjà les rênes de mon cheval. J'allai monter lorsque je m'arrêtai en me sentant observé. Juste derrière moi se trouvait Edward.

« Tu reviendras, demain ?

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrai, microbe. Demain, je pars en voyage et ne sais pas quand je reviendrai ici.

- Ne m'appelle pas microbe ! Et si tu ne pouvais pas revenir, tu aurais dû le dire avant ! » Le petit garçon regardait ailleurs, comme s'il avait été agacé.

« Écoute. Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrai pas revenir demain, mais pas que je ne reviendrai pas. » Je me rapprochai de lui pour lui parler plus facilement, et pas à voix haute comme nous le faisions depuis peu. « Arrête un peu. Tu es vraiment un enfant gâté! Tu devrais savoir que tu ne vas pas obtenir tout le temps ce que tu veux, il y aura des moments où tu devras faire ce que les autres te demandent.

- Tu es méchant... Enfin bon. Quand tu reviendras, passe ici de nouveau.

- Évidemment, microbe. Mais toi aussi, tu passeras chez moi une fois. Qui sait, au mieux, l'endroit te plaira et tu ne voudras plus t'en aller.

- Tu es fou. Au revoir », fit-il pour ensuite rentrer dans sa maison, tandis que moi, je montai à cheval pour retourner dans la mienne.

* * *

___ Cela s'est passé il y a déjà sept ans, mais je conserve pourtant ce petit souvenir aussi vif que si cela s'était passé hier. Je ne suis plus retourné dans ta maison, puisque lorsque que l'on m'a permis d'y revenir, tu n'y étais plus : tu te trouvais loin à étudier loin, dans la ville que moi, je venais de quitter. Je voulus te suivre et t'y retrouver, mais la mort de mon père m'en garda : je fus forcé de gérer tout ce que l'on m'avait laissé._

___ Quelques temps après, au cours de l'une des fêtes qu'organisait ton père pour tous ses associés et amis, je te revis. Je voulus te saluer, te rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé et que je n'avais pas oublié de revenir vers toi. Malheureusement pour moi, toi, si, tu l'avais oublié. Tu passas près de moi comme si je faisais partie du décor et courus vers ton frère. Je me sentis un peu mal d'avoir été oublié alors que moi, je me rappelais de toi avec la même tendresse qu'autrefois... Je mens. Je ne me rappelais pas de toi de la même façon : cet enfant n'était plus là. A présent, je me trouvais face à un très bel adolescent..._

___ Je ne sais pas si je me suis entiché de toi, ou si je t'aime vraiment, mais je ferai ce que je pourrai pour t'avoir à mes côtés, que tu visites ma maison et y reste pour me tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours..._

* * *

_Eh bien maintenant oui, c'est tout ce que je rajouterai à cette histoire Trop de guimauve pour mon cerveau ! XD Je plaisante, j'espère vraiment que ce petit extra vous a plu._

_A plus tard pour une autre histoire ! nOn_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
